A New Love Dawns
by Daisyangel
Summary: Supposed to be my entry for Nanowrimo, but I couldn't finish it in the time given, but you still get it. JJ and Emily start a relationship and enjoy all the ups and downs that go along with that and starting a family. JJ/Emily, femslash! Don't like it? Don't read it! Morgan/Garcia aswell. please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

Emily wasn't quite sure when her feelings for JJ had started, but what she did know was that they were getting stronger. She was unsure about what to do about them, though. Especially considering JJ was pregnant with Will LaMontagne's baby. The two had had a long talk after JJ told him she was pregnant and decided that their relationship wasn't strong enough for them to stay together, but that they would co-parent their child when it was born. Will agreed to move to Virginia at least for the foreseeable future in order to make co-parenting easier. That had been four months ago and they had managed to remain good friends. The media liaison was now six months pregnant and Emily couldn't help but stare at her body as it changed with the pregnancy and she couldn't help but become even more attracted to the blonde. The profiler thought she'd been doing a good job of hiding her feelings until Garcia cornered her one day the week before.

XXXX

"When are you going to tell my little mama to be that you're in love with her?" Garcia demanded as she and Emily sat in her office for a brief bit of girl talk before the day started. Normally JJ would be with them, but she'd caught a cold and had taken a couple of days off. The brunette choked on her coffee at the tech's words and her eyes widened in shock. Reaching out, Garcia patted the other woman on the back while trying to suppress a smile.

"I'm sorry, what makes you think I'm in love with JJ and for that matter that I like women?" Emily wondered.

"First of all you let it slip during one of our girl's nights," Garcia began. The profiler groaned and dropped her head into her hands. If she'd done that, then it was likely that JJ knew as well.

"Oh crap, that means she knows," Emily said horrified.

"Yeah and I don't think she has a problem with it. In fact I think it's quite the opposite. I think she's just as attracted to you as you are to her," the computer tech argued. "As for how else I know you like her you stare at her when you think no one else is looking."

"So what should I do, PG?"

"Ask her out to dinner," Garcia suggested.

"What if she says no?" Emily worried.

"I doubt she will but if she does then you'll still be friends, but trust me, she'll say yes. I know my angel fish and she wants to go out with you just as badly as you want to go out with her," the tech assured her friend.

"Okay, I'll ask her out to dinner, are you happy?" Emily asked trying to sound frustrated but in reality she was jumping for joy with the possibility that she and JJ might be able to start a relationship. It was now a week later and Emily knew it was now or never. Taking a deep breath she got up from her desk and headed for JJ's office. She was glad it was after 5:00 the only ones still in the BAU were herself, Hotch, and JJ and she knew Hotch wouldn't pay any attention to the two women walking out together. Reaching JJ's office, the brunette took a fortifying breath before reaching out and knocking on the door.

XXXX

"Come in," came JJ's voice. Opening the door Emily made her way into the office and smiled at her best friend as she sat behind her desk working on a file.

"Hey Em, what can I do for you?" JJ asked with a bright but tired smile.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner with me? Just the two of us?" Emily asked nervously. The blonde dropped her pen and looked up in surprise mixed with hope.

"Really?" she checked. Nodding Emily began to bite her nails.

"I'd love to, Em," JJ said softly. A relieved smile crossed the profiler's lips.

"Where do you want to go?" she questioned.

"The baby is really craving Chinese how does that sound to you?" the other woman wondered.

"Delicious, I'll meet you in the parking garage in five minutes?" Emily suggested.

"That's fine, we can take my car if you want and I can give you a ride to work tomorrow?" JJ offered.

"Sure that's fine with me. I'll see you downstairs," Emily replied. JJ nodded as she began putting files away for the night and gathering up her things. She couldn't believe that she'd finally gotten what she wanted, a date with Emily Prentiss.

XXXX

"Are you ready to go?" JJ inquired as she walked up to the woman leaning casually against her car. Emily nodded and climbed in, buckling up, and resting her hand on the console wondering if it would be appropriate to hold the other woman's hand. The drive was silent and JJ saw Emily moving her hand closer to hers then just as quickly moving it back. After the third time of seeing Emily do this, she reached out and placed her hand on top of Emily's before clasping them gently. A gasp escaped Emily's lips and she blushed slightly.

"This is nice," JJ murmured as she squeezed Emily's hand.

"Mmm, yes it is," Emily agreed. Pulling up outside the restaurant Emily got out of the car and quickly headed around to JJ's side before she could open the door. Opening the door she held her hand out to the expectant mother to give her a hand out of the car.

"Thanks, it's getting harder and harder to do that," JJ said as she gently rubbed her ever-expanding stomach.

"When is your next appointment?" Emily asked.

"Two weeks from now. I'll be seven months along then. I can't believe in a little over two months Will and I will be bringing a baby into the world." A few tears came to her eyes and the expectant mother cursed her hormones. Quickly wiping away the tears, she smiled at Emily. "I'm terrified and excited all at once. I can't believe there's a tiny human growing inside me and in just a matter of months he or she will be here," JJ said in awe.

"It's pretty amazing, huh?" Emily questioned. JJ nodded as she opened the door and held it for Emily to walk through.

XXXX

"Good evening, just the two of you?" the hostess greeted.

"Yes, ma'am," Emily responded.

"Right this way, please," the hostess said guiding them to a table in a quiet corner of the restaurant. "Jackson will be your server and he will be right with you," the redhead said giving them a smile as she placed two menus on the table. After they placed their orders they began talking about anything and everything. During a lul in conversation JJ thought of a question but she wasn't sure how to ask it.

"Hey Em, I've got a question but I'm not sure how to ask it," the blonde began.

"Just ask it and I'll do my best to answer it."

"How do I explain this to will? I mean I never told him I was bisexual. I admitted that I'd experimented some in college, but I let him think that was all. I don't know how he will react. What if he threatens to take the baby away from me because I'm involved with a woman?" The media liaison bit her bottom lip in worry.

"He won't do that. I can promise you, sweetheart," Emily soothed. Neither woman noticed the term of indearment slip out.

"How in the world could you know that?" JJ responded. At the question Emily looked down unable to meet JJ's eyes. "Emily?" JJ called gently lifting Emily's face so she could look into her eyes.

"Um, uh, well we might have had a conversation about us dating and making sure he was okay with it," Emily reluctantly admitted.

"You did what?" JJ exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you," Emily apologized as she saw the tears fill JJ's eyes.

"Oh, I'm not upset, I'm touched that you cared about me so much that you had a conversation with my ex-boyfriend who also happens to be the father of my child," she said in amazement.

"I wanted to make sure he was okay with us if there ever was an us," the brunette explained.

"And what did he say? How did the conversation go?" JJ wondered. By this time they had finished their food and much to JJ's chagrin, Emily paid for the meal. Once that was taken care of they got into JJ's car and began driving towards Emily's place.

"Well…" Emily began, remembering the conversation.

XXXX

It was the Wednesday after she and Garcia had talked and Emily knew there was one more thing she had to do before she asked JJ out. Picking up her phone she dialed a number she had managed to get from JJ's phone when she was distracted.

"Detective LaMontagne," came his thick New Orleans accent.

"Hi Will, uh, it's Emily," she began hesitantly.

"Hey Emily, is everything okay? Are JJ and the baby okay?" he asked anxiously.

"Yes, they're both okay. I'm sorry to worry you like that. I do need to talk to you about something, but I'm not sure how to do so," she explained.

"Let me guess you want to talk to me about dating JJ and if I'm okay with you being in my babies life?" he asked. Emily's jaw dropped and she found herself speechless for the second time in a week.

"But, how… I mean, I…" She broke off unable to finish her sentence. A throaty chuckle reached her ears and she relaxed.

"I'm a detective after all," he teased.

"Will," Emily protested laughing slightly. Will relinted and gave her the answer she was looking for.

"It wasn't obvious to everyone, but to me it was. I saw how you looked at her and in return how she looked at you. I was just waiting to see who would make the first move. I have no problem with you two being together and I definitely don't have a problem with you being in my child's life. The little one can use all the love and support in the world. It takes a village to raise a child and this village just happens to include three people instead of two," Will replied.

"Y-y-You really mean it? You'd be okay if Jen and I start a relationship?" she checked.

"Yes, Emily, I'd be more than okay with you and JJ in a relationship. All that matters to me is that JJ is happy and I believe you and she would make each other very happy."

"Thank you, Will," Emily breathed.

"No thanks necessary just make her happy like I never could. We make good friends but we weren't meant to be together," Will said wistfully.

"I'm sorry," Emily replied.

"It's okay, so when are you gonna ask her out?" the Louisiana native questioned.

"Tomorrow at work, if I can get the nerve to do it," Emily admitted sheepishly.

"You can do it and I'm sure she'll say yes," Will assured the anxious agent.

"You and Garcia both," Emily responded with a chuckle.

"Perhaps we know what we're talking about and you should listen to us," he teased.

"Maybe so," Emily agreed as she thanked Will for talking to her and hung up finally feeling ready to take that leap of faith and ask JJ out.

XXXXX

"So he knew all along about my feelings for you?" JJ asked then clapped a hand to her mouth after the admission.

"Yeah, he did," Emily said pulling JJ's hand from her mouth and clasping it in her own. Noticing they had arrived at her place, Emily turned to JJ and spoke. "Will you be my girlfriend, Jennifer Jareau?" she asked smiling brightly.

"Yes I will, Emily Prentiss," JJ said leaning in for a kiss before pulling back and letting Emily climb out of the car promising to see each other in the morning when JJ picked her up for work. Neither of them could wipe the smiles off their faces as they went their separate ways for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you for a wonderful dinner last night. I had a great time," JJ said as she and Emily drove to work the next day.

"So did I," Emily replied smiling. "You know Garcia's gonna go crazy when we walk in together," Emily noted.

"She will, but let her. I have no problem with the team knowing about us. If there's any trouble from the higher-ups I want the team to know in case we need them to have our backs," JJ explained.

"They already have them, Jayje," the brunette reminded her. The blonde nodded in agreement. They were almost to the bureau when JJ spoke up.

"Hey Em, would you come to my next appointment with me if you can? It's on a Friday at 7:30 so I could get in before work. I already asked Will and he said it was fine. I mean I'll understand if you don't…" JJ broke off as Emily quickly kissed her at the red light before leaning back and giving her girlfriend a bright smile.

"Hush, sweetheart. There's no where else I'd rather be than at your appointment. If you're sure that's what you want?" the older woman checked.

"Yes I'm sure. Will's right, if you and I are going to be together that also means you being an equal parent in peanut's life."

"Peanut?" Emily responded with a chuckle.

"We decided not to find out the sex, but just calling the baby "it" didn't really work either, so we came up with peanut."

"Ah, I see, I like it," Emily said squeezing JJ's hand just as they pulled into the parking garage of the FBI. Just before she was about to get out of the car, JJ reached out and stopped Emily, pulling her across the seat and in for a bruising kiss. It was the most intense kiss they'd shared yet, and neither woman wanted it to end. Finally, reluctantly they pulled away from each other when oxygen became necessary.

"Wow," JJ breathed, her hormones racing.

"You can say that again," the profiler agreed licking her lips and trying to bring her breathing under control.

"Watching you lick your lips is so sexy," JJ stated crushing their mouths together for another kiss this one even more intense than the last. "I hate to stop this," JJ whimpered.

"So do I, how about we have dinner at one of our places tonight?" she suggested.

"If you don't mind, could we do it at my place? If we don't get a case that is," JJ quickly added.

"Your place it is. I have a brief errand to run right after work, but I'll be there around 6:30?" Emily questioned.

"Perfect," JJ said kissing the other woman once more before they both climbed from the car and made their way into the building.

XXXX

Arriving at the BAU, they let their hands clasp knowing that everyone on the team would be happy for them. The squeal from Garcia as they walked in nearly deafened them.

"Jeez, Garcia, my ears. I think you've made me deaf," Emily teased.

"Sorry, sunshine, but I'm so happy for you two! I take it dinner went well?" she asked turning to JJ.

"Very well, thanks, Garcia," the media liaison replied.

"I love that new shade of lipstick, Emily," Garcia teased as she pointed at Emily's mouth. Pulling out her compact, Emily blushed as she saw that her and JJ's lipstick had blended together on her lips.

"Oh, oops," JJ apologized, but it was clear she actually wasn't the least bit sorry.

"Oops, my left foot, I think you meant to suck our raven haired beauty's face off don't try and deny it," Garcia argued causing both women to blush at her comment.

"Huh?" Morgan asked confused about the conversation.

"Our raven haired beauty and our blonde bombshell have finally gotten together," Garcia informed the rest of the team including Hotch and Rossi who were gathered around Morgan's desk.

"Congratulations, both of you," Morgan said flashing them a smile.

"I'm glad to hear it," Reid interjected.

"Congratulations, may you have all the happiness in the world," Rossi proclaimed, kissing both women on the cheek. Hotch gave a rare genuine smile as he spoke.

"As long as you keep it professional at work, I see no reason why the upper brass has to know about this. When you decide to take the next step and move in together I will do my best to help smooth the way with the upper brass," he said graciously.

"Thanks, Hotch, that means a lot to us," Emily replied.

"Anything for my family," Hotch responded before heading off to his office Rossi right behind him.

XXXX

"Hey, can I run something by you?" Emily asked Morgan as they sat at their desks working on consults.

"Sure go ahead, Princess." Placing the file he was working on down he turned to give his partner his full attention. It was clear whatever was on her mind was important.

"I was thinking about asking Will to have dinner with JJ and I at some point so we can actually hash out this arrangement of me being in the baby's life. What do you think about that?"

"I think if that's what you want to do, then, go for it. What kinds of things do you think you'll need to sort out?" the dark-skinned man wondered.

"Like, what will he or she call me, how will Will explain this to any perspective significant others, things like that," she explained.

"I'm sure it will all come together without a problem," Morgan assured his partner.

"Thanks, that's what I needed to hear," Emily replied giving him a smile before turning back to the consult she was working on.

XXXX

"Mmm, this looks delicious, JJ," Emily complimented as they sat down at the table at JJ's place. The blonde had made chicken fettuccine Alfredo and served some French bread with it.

"Thanks, this is one of my favorite dishes to make. It's nice to have someone to share it with," JJ replied kissing the other woman before they both dug into the food in front of them.

"This is delicious, you're a very good cook," Emily complimented.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it," JJ said taking her hand with the one that wasn't currently holding a fork and giving it a squeeze. She was given a squeeze in return along with a soft smile.

"Which one do you want, a boy or a girl?" Emily questioned popping a fork full of food into her mouth. Swallowing before she spoke, JJ smiled.

"Honestly I don't care, just as long as he or she is healthy."

"Oh, come on, that's the cop-out answer. I'm sure deep down you have a preference," Emily pushed.

"Maybe I do," JJ reluctantly admitted. The profiler raised an eyebrow clearly willing to wait out her girlfriend. "Fine, I really want a boy. Don't get me wrong, I'd love a little girl just as much, but there's just something about a little boy that has me really excited," the media liaison answered.

"Either way, you're going to make an excellent mother and I'm sure Will will make an excellent father," Emily assured.

"You'll make an excellent mother to him or her as well, Em. I know it," JJ said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I don't really have any experience with kids. I'm afraid I'll screw the kid up," she said anxiously.

"Don't sell yourself short, Emily. You've done great when you're around Jack and I know you'll do just fine with this little one," JJ argued rubbing her rounded stomach. A kick was her reward. "Peanut agrees with me," she said reaching out and placing Emily's hand on her belly so she could feel the kicking.

"Wow, it's so amazing. I mean I've felt it before, but that was just as a friend. Now it's as your girlfriend and a soon-to-be mom, it's even more amazing," she breathed.

"Yes it is," JJ said standing up and pulling Emily out of her seat and into her arms as close as her bulging belly would allow.

"Wha…?" Emily began but was stopped by JJ's lips on hers. The brunette moaned into the kiss and tangled her hands in the blonde's hair. Pulling back, JJ trailed kisses down the other woman's neck causing her to gasp in pleasure and let out a whimper.

"Oh yes, JJ, please don't stop," Emily begged. JJ chuckled against Emily's skin as she guided them to the couch to continue their current activities. Reaching the couch the two pulled apart long enough to drop on to it. The moment they were both on it, Emily began doing what JJ had just done to her. Reaching the pulse point she smiled happily when she heard JJ moan.

"Do you like that, sweetheart?" she crooned.

"Y-Y-Yes," JJ said huskily.

"MMM, I'll have to remember that," Emily replied just as she bit down gently then ran her tongue over the skin soothing the spot. While she was nibbling on JJ's neck, the other woman was lavishing attention on her ears making Emily squirm.

"Looks like I found the spot, huh?" JJ whispered blowing on the shell of her girlfriend's ear.

"Yes you did," Emily agreed. Leaning back so she could look into her girlfriend's eyes, Emily let her hands run over JJ's face, down her neck and to her breasts which she cupped through her shirt and bra. A moan escaped JJ's mouth as her nipples tightened.

"Oh god, I need more, please, Emily. Please baby," the expectant mother begged.

"Of course, baby," Emily said as she lifted JJ's shirt and began fondling her breasts through the bra. Shifting so her face was hovering over them, she gently bit them through the lacy fabric of JJ's bra. Hearing the pants and whimpers coming from JJ's mouth made Emily's heart race and wetness pool between her legs.

"Is this okay?" Emily asked as she shifted JJ's bra and took her left breast into her mouth, concentrating on suckling and licking her nipple until it was a hard pink nub. JJ arched into the feeling of Emily's mouth on her breast and held her head in place with one hand while trying to unhook her bra with the other.

"Need some help?" Emily asked cheekily as she leant back.

"Oh, god, yes, please," JJ whimpered. Nodding, Emily pulled JJ's shirt off the rest of the way, then, unhooked the blonde's bra and smiled as JJ flung it across the room not caring where it landed. The moment her breasts were free, JJ yanked Emily back towards her and eagerly pushed her head against her left breast where she'd been lavishing it with attention. After giving the left one attention, Emily moved to the right and proceeded to give it the same attention. She alternated back and forth and was pleasantly surprised when she felt JJ begin to shake underneath her. Realizing that JJ was beginning to orgasm just from having her boobs played with, Emily sucked her right nipple into her mouth and bit down gently while taking the left one in her fingers and pinching it.

"Eeeemily!" JJ shouted as she came apart in Emily's arms. The profiler continued to manipulate her girlfriend's breast's until JJ pulled her head away and begged her to stop.

"Too sensitive, b-b-baby," she panted. Her eyes were dark with desire and heavily unfocused.

"Wow, I've never seen anyone do that before. Has that ever happened to you before?" Emily asked in awe.

"Only once in college, but I think the pregnancy makes it more likely since they're so sensitive," JJ answered. "Have you ever orgasmed with someone just playing with yours?" JJ whispered leaning into Emily's personal space.

"N-n-No," Emily replied with a gulp. "Have you ever made someone do that just by playing with their breasts before?" Emily wondered.

"No, but I can't wait to try," JJ said as she eased Emily back on to the couch and began trailing kisses down her face and neck while cupping her breasts through her shirt and bra.

"MMM, yes, baby," Emily whispered.

"Oh, you ain't seen nothing yet," JJ said as she pulled Emily's shirt up and off in one fluid motion then began roughly squeezing Emily's breast's through her bra. "Do you like that, Emily? Does that feel good?"

"Yes, but I need your mouth on them, please, Jen. Let me feel your mouth on my skin," Emily begged.

"As you wish," JJ said unhooking the bra and flinging it in the same direction as her own. Once Emily was topless she stared at her in wonderment.

"So beautiful," the liaison breathed as she drank in the sight of the woman lying on her couch. Desperately needing to taste Emily, JJ latched on to her right breast with her mouth while fondling her left one with her hand. Emily began writhing and moaning in pleasure.

"Your mouth is fucking amazing, Jayje," she breathed.

"Hmm," JJ hummed against the nipple in her mouth causing Emily to cry out in ecstasy.

"Fuck, Jen! God yes," Emily moaned. Much like Emily had just done to her moments before; JJ lavished equal attention on both breasts. It was clear the moment Emily was about to orgasm. It was also clear that for some reason she was fighting it.

"Don't fight it," JJ instructed as she bit down on one breast while roughly squeezing the other one. The moment Emily finally gave into the passion coursing through her was obvious. She began shaking uncontrollably and couldn't form coherent sentences. The only thing JJ could make out was her name.

"JJ, fuckfuckfuck! JJ!" The media liaison continued to lick, suck, bite, and squeeze Emily's breasts until the brunette pulled her away claiming they were too sensitive.

"So what do you think, Em?" JJ asked as they lay cuddled on the couch both of them still topless.

"That was wonderful, thank you, JJ," Emily replied with a yawn. Glancing at her watch, Emily was surprised to find that it was already 10:00.

"I didn't realize it was that late," JJ said glancing at Emily's watch as well.

"I don't want to go home, but I guess I should," Emily said wistfully.

"Yeah, as much as I want you to stay, I think we should wait on that for a bit. I'm so attracted to you I think I'd have a hard time not fucking you senseless," JJ admitted brazenly. Emily gasped in surprise at the boldness of JJ's statement. "Are you okay?" JJ asked in concern.

"Yeah, it's just that no one has ever been that drawn to me before. I'm not quite sure how to handle it," the profiler admitted quietly.

"Well then I guess it will be my job to help you learn how to do so," JJ said.

"I really like that idea," Emily said as she looked around for her bra and laughed when she saw it on a lamp shade. JJ laughed as well when she saw where Emily was looking.

"Guess I have good aim," JJ teased.

"Something like that," Emily agreed as she got dressed again before giving JJ her clothes and allowing her to get dressed. After several more kisses Emily reluctantly pulled away and made her way out to her car knowing that she would have lots of wonderful dreams about what was to come with her and JJ and the new relationship they were starting.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jennifer Jareau," came the nurse's voice. The three of them were at JJ's doctor's office for her seven month OBGYN appointment. As quickly as she could, JJ got up from her chair, Will and Emily each taking a side and began walking towards the nurse.

"Hi, Mandy, how are you?" JJ greeted.

"I'm doing well, how about you?" the nurse checked.

"Having a bit more difficulty sleeping and this little one is enjoying using my bladder as a soccer ball, but other than that, I'm great."

"I don't miss that part of pregnancy," Mandy admitted. "Let's get you weighed then we'll head into the exam room and take the rest of your vitals and draw labs for the blood work." Nodding JJ walked over and climbed on to the scale after handing Emily her purse.

"I hate this part," she complained. The nurse chuckled at her patients comment.

"Good looks like you've gained three pounds, that's right on target where you should be," she said. JJ nodded and took her purse back from Emily then the three of them headed towards the room Mandy indicated.

XXXX

"I see you brought someone new with you, Mandy Wallace," the nurse said extending her hand.

"Emily Prentiss, JJ and I are together," she explained hesitantly. JJ reached out with the hand that wasn't being restrained by a blood pressure cuff and squeezed the other woman's hand.

"This little one is going to be blessed with three people who love it," Will said with a fond smile.

"That's quite obvious," Mandy agreed as she removed the blood pressure cuff and wrote down the reading in JJ's chart. "Looks good, now time for the blood draw," the nurse said getting her supplies together and, starting the process. JJ winced as the needle pierced her skin. After collecting two tubes of blood, the nurse covered the spot with a Band-Aid. "I'll get this running; Dr. Christianson should be with you shortly. Since you're her first patient of the day she shouldn't be behind yet," Mandy informed the trio exiting the room. Ten minutes later the doctor knocked on the door before walking in.

XXXX

"Good morning, JJ, Will, how are you?" Monica Christianson inquired.

"We're doing well, Monica, I'd like you to meet Emily Prentiss, she and I are in a relationship," JJ explained.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Prentiss," Monica said happily.

"It's actually Agent Prentiss, but Emily will be just fine. It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Dr. Christianson," she said shaking the offered hand.

"Please call me Monica," she said as she handed JJ a gown.

"If you'll change into this so we can start your exam," she requested. Nodding, JJ stood up to change into the gown.

"That's my cue to step out," Will said rising to his feet and exiting the room.

"I'll leave you to it and come back in in a moment," Monica said as she exited just as Will had just previously done.

"Do you want me to go as well?" Emily asked.

"No, I need your help to tie this stupid gown, please," the media liaison requested.

"Of course," Emily said as she stared longingly at her girlfriend as she stripped down to nothing. Reluctantly JJ shrugged into the gown and turned so Emily could tie it closed in the back. Once that was done she climbed back on to the exam table and did her best to get comfortable. Just then a knock came on the door.

"Are you decent?" came the doctor's voice.

"Yeah," JJ answered. The door opened readmitting Will and Monica into the room. Walking over to the sink, Monica washed her hands before slipping on gloves and making her way to the foot of the exam table. She shifted the sheet covering JJ's lower half so she could begin her exam. JJ squirmed at the slight uncomfortable feeling. Emily smiled softly at her and took her hand into hers. Once the exam was done, Monica stripped off the gloves and after washing her hands once again, she pulled the ultrasound machine beside the exam table.

"Okay, you three, are you ready to see your baby?" she asked as she squeezed the gel on to her fingers. The three of them nodded and stared anxiously at the screen.

"Cold!" JJ cried as the gel hit her stomach. She thought she'd be used to this part by now, but she wasn't. Laughing, the doctor started the machine and began running the transducer across her patients rounded stomach.

"You still don't want to know what you're having, correct?" the doctor checked.

"That's correct," Will replied. Nodding, the doctor made sure the screen was turned so everyone could see it.

"Here's your baby, here's its head, and look, it's waving at you." Emily gasped at the image she was seeing. She could feel tears filling her eyes and she didn't care.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" JJ whispered.

"Yes it is," Emily agreed in awe.

"Everything look good, Doc?" Will checked.

"Yes, the measurements are all right on target and the baby is developing normally. Okay, here's the best part," she said as she pressed a button and the sound of a rapid heartbeat filled the room.

"Is that…?" Emily breathed. JJ nodded her own tears in her eyes. "Wow, that's such a wonderful sound," Emily exclaimed.

"That it is, everything looks good including your labs. You can go ahead and change. Once you're done head out and make your next appointment then you're done for the day," Monica said as she moved the machine and then wiped the gel of JJ's stomach. Nodding in awe, JJ got off the table and once Will and Monica had left she got dressed and clutching Emily's hand tightly in hers she walked to the front desk to schedule her next appointment, Will following in their wake.

XXXX

"Okay, how does October 20 sound to you?" the receptionist asked checking her computer.

"That sounds fine," JJ replied. "If it's not, I'll call and let you know."

"Okay and here are your pictures and a DVD with the baby's heartbeat on it. Dr. Christianson made a packet up for each of you," she said handing the three people the envelopes. The soon-to-be parents took the envelopes with wide smiles gracing their faces and headed out the door ready to head to work.

XXXX

"This appointment made it that much more real," Emily said excitedly as she stared transfixed at the sonogram while JJ drove them to the bureau. It would probably be one of the last few times JJ would be able to drive before she got too big.

"Yeah, it's funny how seeing Peanut on the screen and hearing his or her heartbeat puts it all into perspective," she commented.

"When are you going to stop going out into the field and working from the police station?" Emily wondered. She'd meant to ask the other woman that before now, but hadn't had a chance to.

"I'll start staying back at the station in a week or so, and will have to probably stop flying completely by the beginning of my eighth month and hang out with Garcia," JJ answered.

"Is it wrong for me to wish you'd start staying back now? Just to keep you and Peanut safe?" Emily asked softly. She was twisting her fingers in her lap, a nervous habit. Quickly glancing at the road, JJ moved her hand until it was holding Emily's.

"No it's wrong at all," she responded. "I can't do it, but it's not wrong."

"Promise me you'll be careful," Emily requested.

"Always, baby, always," JJ said squeezing her hand before turning back to the road.

XXXX

"If Hotch agrees, we'll have a case," JJ said as they rode up to the BAU in the elevator. Emily nodded and began making sure that she had everything in her go bag that she'd need. Emily was thankful no one was in the elevator because she pulled JJ in for a passionate kiss just before they reached their floor.

"You are my world, Jennifer Jareau, and don't you forget it."

"I won't, and you're my world, Emily Prentiss," JJ said giving her partner one more quick kiss before the doors opened on the floor of the BAU.

XXXX

"Hey Princess, how'd that dinner with Will go?" Morgan asked as Emily dropped her newly packed go bag under her desk.

"It went well. We got together a few days after JJ and I started dating and talked everything out."

"And?" Morgan prompted.

"You were right; there was nothing to worry about. We agreed that we would co-parent the baby and that if JJ wants me to, I'll be in the delivery room with her," Emily explained.

"Do you want to?" Reid wondered.

"Yeah, I think I do," she replied. The genius gave her a strange look before heading to get a cup of coffee. Just after Reid got back Hotch walked out of his office and called to his team.

"Conference room," he called as he headed to the round table room, knocking on Rossi's door as he walked by.

XXXX

JJ began the presentation once everyone had taken their seats.

"Police in Canton Ohio need our help. Over the last three months three women have gone missing. They are found three days after they've been abducted beaten, raped and killed," JJ began.

"They all have a cross carved into their skin," Rossi added, reading the file.

"Another woman, a Connie Belser was taken this morning. She was out walking her dog but never returned home, according to her husband," JJ concluded.

"He has a type, brunette and tall," Morgan interjected.

"Are there any connections between the women?" Reid questioned.

"No, none so far, but I'm going to keep looking, my Junior G-Man," Garcia assured brightly.

"The cross carved into their skin indicates a religious component," Emily commented. The others nod in agreement.

"Wheels up in 45 minutes," Hotch said dismissing them so they could all make sure their bags were taken care of.

XXXX

It was now two days later and they had finally caught a break. The unsub was a member of the local church and because the three women and Connie worked outside the home instead of taking care of their children he felt they should be punished for their sins. The team got out of the SUV's and assembled in front of the house.

"Prentiss, you, Rossi, and Reid take the back. Morgan, JJ, and I will take the front," Hotch instructed knowing they had limited time to save Connie Bellser.

XXXX

"Damion Oscar, FBI! Open up," Hotch called through the door. The sound of running feet greeted their ears and Hotch gave Morgan a look and the door was kicked open. The rest of the team was entering from the back and began clearing the rooms.

"Clear," came Emily's voice. Then Rossi, Reid, Morgan, and Hotch all called out the same thing. The last door Emily found led down to a basement and she opened it pretty sure what she'd find. Descend quietly down the stairs she arrived in the basement and saw their unsub standing over Connie ready to hit her once again.

"FBI Freeze!" At the sound of Emily's voice, The unsub threw the girl away from himself and tried to make a run for it. Unfortunately Emily was between him and the only exit and he couldn't escape. In a move that took her by surprise, Damion grabbed Emily and held the knife he was holding to her throat.

"I've got her!" Emily cried at the top of her lungs knowing that her only chance of surviving this ordeal rested in the hands of her team.

XXXX

"Let her go and put your hands up, Damion," Morgan demanded as he arrived at the bottom of the stairs and saw his partner with a knife to her throat.

"No, the bitch comes with me," Damion growled. Emily had been looking at everyone and finally her eyes locked on the knife in his hand, if Emily could distract him even for just a moment, the team could get the girl out of there and rescue her as well. She allowed her eyes to flicker to JJ's face and the fright she saw in those blue eyes she knew was reflected in her own eyes. Catching Morgan's eye she tilted her head slightly to the left then blinked her eyes three times. The male agent nodded, he understood what his partner was telling him.

"Damion, give it up. It's over, if you let Agent Prentiss go we can talk about this," Hotch negotiated.

"Never!" he growled pressing the knife tighter against her throat causing Emily to whimper. A sound of distress from Connie caused Damion to turn his head slightly and loosen his grip just a bit on Emily. Taking the opportunity, Emily slammed her elbow into his stomach while twisting out of his grasp and throwing herself to the ground. The sound of gunshots ripped through the air and the unsub dropped to the ground with a wound in his arm and two in his leg. Morgan ran over to the unsub and kicked his knife away before roughly cuffing him and handing him over to the waiting officers. Rossi had walked over to Connie and was helping her to her feet after wrapping a blanket around her. Emily laid on the ground slightly stunned from what had just happened. Hearing her name being called made her look up and directly into tear filled blue eyes.

"Are you okay, Em?" JJ questioned shakily.

"Yeah, I'm fine, a bit sore from landing on the ground, but other than that, not a scratch on me. I swear, JJ," she said reaching out and taking JJ's hand and climbing to her feet.

"You're sure you're okay, Prentiss?" Hotch checked. Emily nodded as she stared at her shaken girlfriend. Making a decision, she pulled the younger woman into her arms and held her as close as her expanding stomach would allow. Leaning in she kissed the blonde passionately.

"Emily, we're at work," JJ scolded gently. They had agreed that they would keep PDA at work to an absolute minimum.

"I don't care, and I don't think they will either," Emily argued jerking her head at the rest of the team.

"Well then…" JJ began as she moved in for another kiss before reluctantly letting go and making their way out of the basement.

XXXX

The plane ride home was a silent one. Morgan was listening to music, Reid was reading a book and Hotch and Rossi were both reading case files. Only JJ and Emily weren't doing anything. After her most recent trip to the bathroom, JJ made her way to where Emily was sitting and settled into the seat next to her. Smiling at her girlfriend, Emily took the hand resting on the arm rest and gave it a gentle squeeze. A sniffle caught her attention and she quickly turned to see JJ fighting back tears.

"Hey, shh, Jay, I'm okay, I promise, sweetheart." Shifting so she could move a bit easier, Emily pulled the other woman into her arms and began rubbing her back. Drawing in a shaky breath, JJ did her best to compose herself before looking up at the brunette.

"I need you tonight. Please say you'll stay with me. I need to remind myself that you're okay," JJ begged.

"Of course, I need to remind myself that I'm still alive and that I have you," Emily whispered gently kissing JJ's cheek. JJ let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding and allowed herself to relax marginally. She'd get to spend the night with Emily reassuring each other that she was okay.

XXXX

The moment the front door of JJ's condo closed she pushed the other woman against it and began plundering her mouth.

"MMM, JJ, yes," Emily moaned eagerly responding to the kiss. After kissing for another moment, JJ pulled back and began trailing kisses down Emily's face and neck nibbling at the pulse point then moving to Emily's ears.

"You taste so good, baby. Absolutely delicious," JJ growled.

"I n-n-need to sit down," Emily panted as she felt her knees begin to buckle from JJ's ministrations. Smiling against Emily's skin, JJ began moving them towards the couch while sucking Emily's ear lobe into her mouth then biting it gently. A whimper was her reward. Reaching the couch, the media liaison turned so Emily's back was in front of the couch and pushed her down on to the cushions.

"I need you, baby. I need all of you, please?" JJ requested. Emily's eyes widened as she realized what JJ meant. JJ took the other woman's slight hesitation as rejection and she shifted back just slightly looking down at her hands unable to meet Emily's eyes.

"Look at me, JJ," Emily called softly. Slowly JJ lifted her eyes and met Emily's.

"I want what you want just as badly as you do. It just took me by surprise that you wanted it," she explained. "Do you understand now?" she checked. JJ nodded and with out saying a word, she divested Emily of her shirt and bra then began trailing hot open-mouthed kisses across the exposed skin.

"Absolutely beautiful," JJ breathed as she took one of Emily's breasts into her mouth.

"Fuck yes! JJ, oh god, that feels so good," she whimpered. JJ continued to lavish attention on both of her girlfriend's breasts causing Emily to writhe and moan underneath her.

"What do you want?" JJ asked in a sultry voice.

"I need more, please," Emily begged.

"You want more, you'll get more," JJ whispered as she began unbuttoning Emily's pants and with Emily's help pulled both them and her underwear off at once. Lifting Emily's legs, she placed them on the couch so she would have the best access to the delicious prize she was seeking. Trailing her fingers down Emily's stomach to her folds made JJ chuckle at Emily's muttered curse.

"What's that, baby?"

"You know damn well what I said," Emily replied through gritted teeth.

"You want me to do this?" JJ asked as she plunged two fingers into her girlfriend's already wet core while she rubbed her clit with her thumb.

"Yes! Oh god, yes, baby, feels so good," Emily panted.

"You're so warm and wet, and tight. Fuck, do you know how much you're turning me on right now, Emily?" JJ moaned as she could feel the wetness pooling between her legs. Emily moaned and whimpered as JJ's strokes grew in intensity.

"Please d-d-don't stop," Emily begged. She could tell she was close and she desperately needed to come. Giving an impish smile, JJ pulled her fingers out and smiled down at Emily. "Baby…" Emily whined.

"Hush, baby, just trust me," JJ crooned as she shifted so her face was just above Emily's throbbing center. Slowly she began trailing her tongue through Emily's juices causing the other woman to moan.

"Don't tease me, JJ, I need you so bad."

"Okay, I won't tease you," JJ said plunging her tongue in as deep as it would go while rubbing Emily's clit with her thumb. She continued to alternate between driving her tongue into Emily's vagina while rubbing her clit with her thumb and licking and nibbling on her clit while thrusting two fingers inside her.

"How close are you, baby?" JJ breathed.

"So fucking close, oh god, I need to come, please Jenny," Emily begged arching her back trying to get JJ to put her mouth back where it was. Reaching up with the hand that wasn't driving Emily wild, JJ began pinching Emily's nipples and squeezing her breasts. While she was doing that, she plunged her tongue into Emily's vagina as far as it would go while furiously rubbing the other woman's clit with her thumb. She could tell that Emily was on the edge and about to go over. Knowing that what she was about to do next would send Emily into orbit, JJ smiled. Curling her tongue so it would hit Emily's g-spot, she eagerly licked at it while dragging her fingernail across Emily's clit and pinching her right nipple.

"Jennifer! Fuck! Yes, oh fuck, yes!" Emily shouted as her orgasm crashed over her. JJ continued her ministrations, driving Emily up and over into another orgasm, this one so powerful that the brunette blacked out. Carefully easing Emily's legs back down; JJ crawled up to Emily's head and began kissing her face.

"Hey, Em, are you with me?" she asked softly as she moved a strand of hair out of her lover's eyes. Brown eyes fluttered open and stared in a haze at JJ.

"Wow, I've never done that before," Emily breathed.

"Blacked out from an orgasm you mean?" JJ asked. Emily nodded as she shifted into a sitting position and smiled at JJ.

"I want to return the favor, but I'm not sure that I physically can right now," Emily said regretfully.

"That's okay; how about we head to bed, and maybe after you rest a bit you can do it?" JJ suggested. Emily nodded as she yawned. Slowly the two of them got to their feet and made their way down the hall to JJ's bedroom collapsing into bed once JJ had stripped down to nothing.

"MMM, I love you, Jenny," Emily said. JJ's eyes filled with tears this was the first time either of them had declared their love to one another.

"I love you to, Emily, sweet dreams, my love," JJ said kissing her lover's forehead before drifting off to sleep knowing that Emily would be there when she woke.


	4. Chapter 4

Thrashing and moaning woke Emily sometime later that night. Turning on to her other side she saw that JJ was fighting a nightmare and was tangled in the blankets.

"No, Emily, no, please don't kill her," whimpered the blonde.

"Shh, JJ, it's okay, I'm fine. Wake up, sweetheart. I'm right here," Emily said as she caressed her lover's cheek.

"Emily!" JJ shouted as she finally came awake and looked around wildly her eyes taking a moment to recognize her surroundings. The moment she was awake, she threw herself into Emily's arms and began sobbing.

"Its okay, Jenny, I'm right here, baby. He didn't kill me, I swear."

"The knife slipped when you tried to knock him off balance and it slit your throat. There was so much blood," JJ whimpered.

"Listen to me, he didn't hurt me. I'm fine, see?" Emily responded. Shifting so she could reach the lamp on JJ's bedside table, she turned it on and turned JJ's face towards her. "Look at my throat, not a scratch," she reminded.

"I see it," the media liaison replied shakily. "It seemed so real, though, you know?" she asked.

"Yeah, I understand completely. How about I get you some warm milk so you can get back to sleep," Emily suggested.

"Actually, some hot chocolate sounds really good right now," JJ answered.

"Hot chocolate it is, then," Emily said kissing JJ's lips before climbing out to bed to make the requested drink.

XXXX

"I'm inviting everyone to my place for a brunch on Saturday. Significant others are welcome, be there by 9:00 if you want to help me prepare the food I'll be making," Rossi said as the team sat around the round table just before their morning briefing.

"Can we bring anything?" Emily asked.

"If you'd like, you can," Rossi replied. Everyone nodded and turned to Hotch to start the briefing.

XXXX

"Reid you and JJ have been requested to give a profile to the police in Richmond. They have a case but don't want to call us in as a team yet, but they are interested in the profile we could give them. The rest of you, get busy on the paperwork," Hotch instructed. Rossi, Morgan, and Emily groaned at the idea of paperwork.

"And you won't have me to pawn them off on," Reid said with a smirk. Morgan and Emily both laughed at his comment.

"Garcia, I want you to keep working on that search I've asked you to do, but make yourself available if Reid and JJ need you to do anything to help them with their profile," Hotch told the tech.

"You got it, super agent," Garcia said flashing a bright smile.

"That's all, get to it," Hotch said standing up and exiting the room.

"Be careful, I love you," Emily said giving JJ's hand a squeeze as she walked by.

"I will and I love you to," she said returning the squeeze before following Reid out of the room.

XXXX

"So you and Emily are pretty serious, huh?" Reid inquired with a smile at his best friend.

"Yeah we are. She's the best thing that's happened to me. I know we haven't been dating long, but I love her so much. Don't get me wrong, Will and I had some great times, and he's given me this little one, but I think Emily is the one I'm meant to be with," JJ explained.

"I'm happy for you, and I know the others are as well," Reid said as they began the drive to Richmond.

XXXX

"I wonder why Rossi's hosting brunch this weekend," Emily mused.

"Probably because he wants to be around family, especially after the close call you had recently," Morgan commented.

"Hmm, true," Emily agreed.

"So are you bringing anyone to Rossi's?" Emily quizzed.

"Maybe…" Morgan answered with a smirk.

"Oh, do tell," Emily requested.

"Nope, I'm not telling, princess. You'll just have to wait and find out if I'm bringing someone on Saturday," the dark-skinned man replied impishly.

"Oh, come on, Derek, give me a hint?" Emily begged. Morgan shook his head. Emily pouted at him for a moment before giving up and turning back to the file in front of her. This was definitely one mystery she was looking forward to solving.

XXXX

Thankfully the profile Reid and JJ gave to the Richmond police was enough and they managed to catch the unsub that very same day.

"It feels good to be able to help without having to run ourselves ragged," JJ commented as they drove back to Quantico.

"Anyone serious in your life, Reid?" JJ teased.

"Nope, not right now. Maybe soon, though. There's a woman I met at a bookstore I go to a lot," he admitted shyly.

"Have you gone out on a date?" JJ wondered.

"We've met for coffee at the bookstore a couple of times. I think I'm going to ask her out to dinner soon. I'm not ready to tell the team yet, so please keep it between us," the genius said.

"Of course I will, but I'm happy for you and hope it goes well," JJ said with a smile as she yawned and rested her head on the back of her seat for a brief nap while they headed down the highway.

XXXX

"Your poor ankles," Emily said as they settled on the couch that night. She'd chosen to spend the night with JJ again.

"Yeah, I know, they are so swollen and they hurt. Wearing my favorite pair of shoes is becoming a challenge. I think I'll have to go shopping for new shoes soon," she said softly.

"Don't say that around Garcia, she'll jump all over that," Emily said with a chuckle.

"That she would. Well I guess I better begin going through these files for my replacement while I'm on maternity leave. It won't be long now," the expectant mother said rubbing her stomach as the baby gave a good solid kick.

XXXX

"Wow it smells great in here," Hotch called out as he and Jack walked into Dave's kitchen that Saturday morning around 10:00. He was the last to arrive due to Jack needing a haircut and asking his daddy to take him instead of waiting for him mom to do it that week.

"Hey there, Jackster, are you having fun with your dad this weekend?" Emily asked as she hugged the little boy who threw himself at her.

"Yep! We had pancakes then I gotted my hair cut then we going to the park!" he little boy cried.

"I wasn't sure if there would be anything he would eat so I fed him beforehand," Hotch explained.

"That's fine, if he's still hungry you can fix him a plate," Rossi said. Hotch glanced around the kitchen noticing that he was missing one team member.

"Where's Morgan?" the unit chief wondered.

"He called me and said he would be hear soon, he had to do something first," Rossi informed the group. Just then there was a knock at the door and Rossi went to answer it. The male agent opened the door to find Morgan and a young woman standing on his door step.

"You guys are the last to arrive, come on in, welcome to my home," Rossi said graciously. He couldn't help but think he recognized the woman on Morgan's arm, but he wasn't sure.

"Hey Rossi, I'd like you to meet Jasmine Wilks, she works in the Crimes against Children Division. She joined Katie Cole's team a few months ago," Morgan introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Jasmine. Please make yourself at home."

"Thank you, Agent Rossi. I have been a fan of yours for years," Jasmine explained.

"You're very welcome, but it's either Dave or Rossi," he said. Jasmine gave him a smile as the three of them headed into the kitchen. Everyone took to Jasmine right away and began asking her questions.

XXXX

"How did you and Morgan meet?" Reid asked.

"Actually we met at the coffee shop down the street from the Bureau. I accidentally spilled my coffee on his shirt and then let him borrow my jacket until he could get back to the bureau and get a clean shirt from his go bag," Jasmine said laughing at the memory.

"It wasn't until we were almost back to the bureau that I realized she was following me. I asked her if she worked in the FBI and she said she works for Katie Cole," Morgan added.

"Made a memorable impression, did you?" Garcia teased. Jasmine nodded, she definitely liked Derek's team.

"How far along are you?" she asked turning to JJ who was sipping a glass of Orange Juice.

"Seven and a half months," JJ responded.

"Do you know what you guys are having?" the redhead asked as she gave Emily and JJ who were cuddled up together on the couch a soft smile.

"No, but we can't wait to find out," Emily said with a huge smile.

"Speaking of the little bambino, where's Will at today?" Rossi interjected. "He's welcome here as well," he reminded gently.

"We know, he had to work," JJ explained. Jasmine gave her boyfriend a look so he hurried to explain.

"Will is the father of JJ's child, but they chose to break up and just remain friends. He's okay with JJ and Emily as a couple, though," Morgan explained.

"Ah, I see," Jasmine replied.

"Daddy, can we go to the park now?" Jack asked pulling on his dad's pants. All the adults smiled at the three-year-old.

"Sure we can kiddo. Why don't you get your shoes on and I'll grab your coat and we can go," Hotch said standing up and heading for the coat closet bidding the rest of the team goodbye as he went. Everyone else left soon after glad to have had that time with their team who were more like family than just coworkers.

XXXX

The next few weeks were rough for everyone. Emily and Reid had gone to Colorado and were held hostage by Cyrus then JJ caught the flu and couldn't take any medicine so she had to just ride out which made both her and Emily miserable. Now it was three weeks before the baby was due and JJ definitely couldn't wait for the little one to be born. Sighing and placing a hand at the small of her back, she walked into the bullpen another agent trailing behind her.

"Hi everyone, this is Agent Jordan Todd. She comes to us from Counter Terrorism. She will be filling in for me while I'm on maternity leave," JJ said giving the other woman a smile.

"Hi," Jordan replied giving a slight wave.

"Jordan, this is the team, Agent's Morgan, Prentiss, and Dr. Reid. You've already met Agent's Hotchner and Rossi," JJ said making introductions.

"Welcome to the team, I'm Derek Morgan, but you can just call me Morgan, I'm sure you'll fit right in," he said with an easy smile.

"Thank you, Agent Hotchner said you guys are easy to work with," she said softly.

"Hotch's right, we are usually harmless," Emily teased. The nervous agent laughed at Emily's joke.

"Well if you'll excuse us, we have training to begin," JJ said leaving the bullpen and heading to her office. Little did either of them know that would be the only day of training Jordan would get.

XXXX

"That's the third time I've seen you wince in pain in the last hour, angel fish. Are you in labor?" Garcia asked as she and JJ sat in her office. Jordan was working with Hotch and Emily on something while Rossi and Morgan were in Las Vegas with Reid.

"I'm not in labor, Pen, I swear. Ouch!" JJ cried as she grabbed at her stomach.

"See, I told you," Garcia argued.

"But I can't be in labor, I still have three weeks," JJ complained.

"Well, I hate to tell you this, gumdrop, but Peanut is ready to come into the world now," Garcia pointed out. The media liaison was about to argue when another sharp pain ran through her stomach.

"Okay, maybe I'm in labor, oh god, this hurts," JJ whimpered as she doubled over in pain.

"Come on, chicky, let's get you to the hospital," Garcia said helping the pregnant woman up and putting an arm around her as she tried to take a step but stumbled due to the pain. Slowly they made their way into the bullpen.

"Excuse me, I'm not a doctor, I don't even play one on TV, but I'm pretty sure JJ's in labor!" Garcia called out as they entered the bullpen.

"What? Are you okay?" Emily cried rushing over to her girlfriend's side and wrapping an arm around her.

"Yeah, just peachy," JJ said through gritted teeth.

"I'll get the car. Emily you and Garcia get her go bag then help her to the car," Hotch instructed. The two women nodded and proceeded to do what they were told.

"I'll call Will, keep me posted and I'll let the guys know," Garcia said as she kissed JJ's cheek before closing the door. Emily mouthed thank you as she settled in the back seat next to her girlfriend while Hotch drove them to the hospital.

XXXX

"Hi JJ, how are you feeling?" Monica asked as she walked into the room.

"I'm doing okay, glad the last contraction just ended," she said sinking back against her pillows.

"Ah, I see, let me check you and we can see how far along you are," she said taking her place at the foot of the bed.

"Garcia got a hold of Will, he's on his way," Emily said, reading a text message. JJ nodded as she concentrated on breathing through the pain that was creeping up on her once again.

"Everything looks good, you're about four CM along," Monica said brightly.

"That's good, almost halfway there," Emily reassured her girlfriend squeezing her hand.

"Can I walk around for a bit? I think it might help," JJ requested.

"Sure you can, just make sure you take it slow and stop when you need to," the doctor cautioned.

"I will," JJ promised as she with Emily's help got out of the bed and headed out to make laps around the maternity ward.

XXXX

"A familiar voice calling their names made the walking duo stop walking halfway through the third lap around the ward. Will smiled as he ran up to the two women.

"Hey cher, how are you doing?" he asked giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm doing okay, the contractions are getting stronger and more regular, but I desperately needed to walk for a bit," the laboring woman explained.

"Do you want to walk with us?" Emily offered.

"Sure, I'd love to," he said as he took his place on JJ's other side and they continued walking.

"So how are you feeling, Emily? Are you excited?" Will asked the brunette.

"Excited, nervous, terrified, happy, take your pick," Emily replied. The New Orleans native chuckled and gave the female agent a smile.

"Both you and JJ will make excellent mothers, I just know it," he assured.

"You'll make a great father as well," Emily replied. Will smiled and finally felt himself relax a bit. They were almost back to JJ's room when she stopped in her tracks and gasped.

"What is it?" Emily asked worriedly.

"Um, I think my water just broke," JJ explained staring down at the puddle forming on the floor.

"I'll help you back to your room, Will; can you get a nurse and maybe someone to clean that up?" Emily asked as she tilted her head at the puddle while guiding JJ back into the room.

"Sure thing," Will said walking off. A foot or so from the bed JJ doubled over in pain and cried out.

"Oh fuck, that hurt, that was the worst one yet. Fuck, this hurts so much, Em," she whimpered.

"I know it does, just try and breathe," she soothed as she rubbed JJ's back. Finally the contraction eased and JJ with Emily's help was able to climb back into bed just in time.

XXXX

"Will said your water broke?" Monica said as she walked in with a nurse.

"Yeah, and the contractions just kicked into high gear," JJ moaned.

"That's normal, do you want an epidural after I check and see how far along you are?" Dr. Christianson questioned. JJ nodded vigorously causing the others in the room to smile. "Looks good, you're now five CM along," Monica said as she pulled off her gloves and went to wash her hands.

"I'll have Alex here bring you the consent form so you can get the epidural," Monica said exiting the room. Fifteen minutes later JJ was resting comfortably after the epidural took affect.

"Whoever said child birth without drugs was possible must have never had kids," JJ said with a huge goofy smile on her face.

"Looks like someone's a lot happier," Will teased.

"I sure am," JJ agreed.

"I just got off of the phone with Garcia, Morgan, Rossi, and Reid just got back. They said once they were done at the office, they'll head here so they can se the newest member of the family," Emily said reentering the room. JJ nodded and yawned.

"Why don't you take a nap, JJ? You'll need your rest for later," Will said.

"That's a good idea, I think I will," the expectant mother said as she let her eyes close and she drifted off to sleep.

XXXX

Emily stretched and yawned.

"I think I'm going to get some coffee, do you want some?" she whispered to Will.

"That would be great, thanks," he whispered back. Nodding Emily rose to her feet and after letting her back pop in protest she headed off in search of the much needed coffee.

XXXX

Coffee's in hand, she headed back to JJ's room but was stopped by the sight of the rest of the team in the waiting room.

"Hey guys how are you?" she asked as she made a detour into the room.

"We're okay, how's JJ?" Rossi questioned.

"She's doing really well. She's sleeping right now. It was pretty tough until she got the epidural," Emily informed them. Taking a closer look at Reid she frowned.

"You okay, Reid?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah, today's just been a long day," he said quietly. Emily gave him an understanding nod.

"I'd better get this coffee to Will, but as soon as there's a baby, I'll let you know," the profiler said giving the group a wave before turning and making her way to JJ's room.

XXXX

"The team is here," Emily said quietly as she settled in the chair after handing Will his coffee.

"That's good, I know they're just as excited as the rest of us," he said with a smile.

"How's Reid?" came a sleepy voice from the bed.

"Welcome back, sleeping beauty," Emily said kissing her forehead.

"How's Reid?" JJ repeated.

"He looks a bit rough, but he's hanging in there. I think seeing Peanut will help heal him," she said matter-of-factly.

"He'll be fine, he has all of us," JJ said wincing as a contraction made itself known. The epidural was wearing off.

"The epidural wearing off?" Emily asked.

"Yeah it is, and I think it's almost time, I feel a lot of pressure," JJ said trying to find a comfortable position and not really succeeding.

"Then looks like I came back just in time," Monica said as she took her usual spot and began checking JJ.

"How much longer?" JJ wondered.

"Not much longer now, you're around nine to nine and a half CM along. I'll check back in 20 minutes or so unless you need me before then," the doctor said as she stood and took her leave.

"Will you go tell the team the baby will be here soon?" JJ requested looking at Will.

"Of course, JJ, I'll be right back," Will said patting her hand.

"Peanut's almost here," Emily breathed as she gently kissed JJ's lips.

"I know, I can hardly believe it. Are you sure you want to be part of this?" JJ checked.

"Yes I'm sure, as long as you want me to be part of this?" Emily questioned.

"I certainly do," JJ said as she winced at the contraction that was building. Emily reached out and took her hand letting her squeeze it.

XXXX

"Do we have a baby yet?" Garcia asked excitedly when she saw Will in the doorway of the waiting room.

"No, but it won't be long now. JJ asked me to let you all know that the baby is almost hear."

"Tell her we love her," Morgan requested.

"I will, I should get back to her and Emily, one of us will come let you know when the baby is born." The team nodded and waved as Will left them anxiously awaiting the arrival of the newest member of the BAU family.

XXXX

Arriving back in the room he saw that JJ was shaking and panting and whimpering in pain.

"I need to push, I desperately need to push," she whimpered. Nodding Will rushed out to get Monica and a nurse. Two minutes later they came running into the room.

"Okay, its show time, we'll get you ready for delivery," Monica said as she and the nurse took their places. JJ nodded as she fought the urge to push.

"Can I push yet?" she asked.

"Yes, on your next contraction, tuck your chin to your chest and push. Will, Emily, help support her from behind," the doctor instructed.

"Oh god here comes one," JJ panted.

"Okay, push! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, 10, and breathe. Again, push, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and 10. Okay, rest," Monica said. JJ collapsed back on to the pillows sweating and exhausted.

"You're doing great, sweetheart," Emily crooned as she wiped her lover's face with a wet cloth. Dr. Christianson looked at the monitor and noticed another contraction was coming.

"Another contraction is coming; it's time to push again. JJ nodded and began to bear down as the contraction started. She continued to push for about 15 minutes before the doctor had something new to report.

"Ouch, I feel burning," JJ exclaimed.

"That's because I can see the head. Okay, JJ, give me one big push, you're just about to see your baby." It took four more pushes, but JJ finally felt her child slip from her body. She collapsed back on to the pillows in relief tears of joy streaming down her face.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Christianson cried.

"We have a son," Will said happily as he beamed at JJ and Emily.

"Do you want to cut the chord, Dad?" the nurse questioned. Will nodded and made his way to where the nurse was standing on shaky legs.

"Cut between the two yellow clamps," Will did as he was told and smiled when his son let out a loud angry cry.

"Seven pounds, three ounces, 20 inches long born at 7:33 PM November 8, 2008," the doctor said writing the information on the birth certificate. "Do either of you want to help clean him up?" the doctor asked glancing back and forth between Will and Emily.

"I think Emily should," Will said.

"I agree," JJ said tiredly. Smiling broadly, Emily walked over and began helping to clean the squirming baby. Once the baby was cleaned and swaddled in a blanket, Emily carefully picked him up.

"Okay, little man. Let's go see Mommy." The anxious but excited new mother made her way across the room carefully cradling the newborn in her arms.

"Here you go, Mommy. Here's your little boy," Emily said with tears in her eyes as she transferred the baby into JJ's arms.

"Hi, kiddo, I'm your Mommy, that other woman who was just holding is your Mama and that man sitting next to me is your Daddy. We're all so glad you're here.

"He's beautiful, JJ," Will said as he ran a finger down the baby's cheek.

"Yes he is," she agreed.

"Do you guys have a name for this little charmer?" the doctor asked.

"Henry William LaMontagne," JJ answered as she stared transfixed at her son.

"Okay, I need Mom and Dad to sign the birth certificate," Monica said bringing the document over to Will and JJ. They quickly signed the document with huge smiles on their faces.

"Can I hold him?" Will requested.

"Of course you can, here you go Henry, here's your daddy," JJ said as she with Emily's help placed the newborn in his father's arms.

"Hey Em, can you go to tell the team that he's here and that once they get me cleaned up they can come see him, please?" JJ asked. Emily nodded and after giving JJ a lingering kiss, she made her way out of the room to share their joyous news.

XXXX

"We have a baby!" Emily cried as she stepped into the waiting room. Everyone was instantly on their feet and making their way over to the excited brunette.

"What is it? The suspense is killing me," Garcia whined bouncing on her toes.

"It's a boy, seven pounds, three ounces, 20 inches long, born at 7:33 PM."

"Does he have a name?" Hotch wondered.

"Yes, but I'll let JJ tell you that."

"How's she doing?" Rossi wanted to know.

"Great, exhausted, but so happy."

"Can we see them?" Morgan asked.

"Once they have them both settled you can. I'd guess in about 10 minutes or so," she replied. Everyone nodded as they tried to suppress the smiles on their faces with little to no success. "I should get back to them, but I'll make sure you're told when it's time to come back and see them," Emily told them.

"Give JJ our love," Rossi requested.

"I will," Emily promised as she turned and headed back to her family.

XXXX

"The team sends their love and can't wait to see both of you," Emily informed them as she walked into the room.

"Okay, once they finish up the tests they need to do on Henry, they can come back," Will said. Emily glanced over to the other side of the room where the doctor and nurses were performing a number of tests on the baby boy. Finally after what seemed like forever, Will was told to go get the team so they could see the newest edition to the family.

XXXX

"Oh, sugar, he's beautiful," Garcia cooed when she laid eyes on the baby in her best friend's arms.

"Thanks Garcia, we're pretty partial to him as well," JJ said with a smile.

"Emily said you had to be the one to tell us his name, so what is it?" Reid questioned.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Henry William LaMontagne." JJ held up the baby so everyone could see him.

"Who wants to hold him first?" Emily asked. The entire team raised their hand causing everyone to laugh.

"Garcia, Reid, Morgan, Rossi, then Hotch," JJ suggested. The others nodded and began using the hand sanitizer to clean their hands so they could Henry. Garcia was nearly exploding with excitement when she took the baby into her arms. The moment he was in her arms, she fell in love.

"He has your eyes, JJ, but he has will's nose, and a combination of your smile, he's perfect," the tech gushed.

"Thanks, Pen, we were wondering if you and Reid would be Henry's godparents," she said looking at the two.

"Yes, absolutely I'd love to," Garcia exclaimed.

"Really, you want me to be his godfather?" Reid nearly squeaked.

"Yes, Spence, there isn't anyone better we could think of. If something happens to all of us, it's yours and Garcia's job to get this kid into Yale," JJ said.

"What's wrong with Cal Tech?" Reid pouted.

"Nothing, I guess that would be okay to," Emily teased.

"Do you want to hold your godson?" Garcia asked. Hesitantly the genius nodded and carefully took the infant into his arms.

"Wow," Reid breathed as he stared into the baby boy's eyes and found the little one staring back at him. The rest of the team took their turn holding Henry. He had been happy until he was in Hotch's arms for a little while then he began to cry.

"I think someone's hungry and sleepy. Here you go, little guy, here's your mommy," Hotch said as he handed the fussy baby to JJ.

"We'll let you go so you guys can get some rest. We'll be back to see you tomorrow if we don't have a case," Rossi said.

"Emily, you have the rest of the week off so you can help them get settled in at home," Hotch said as he was about to leave.

"Thanks, Hotch," Emily said as she settled back into her chair with a tired but happy sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily was standing in the line at the cafeteria having just gotten Will and her lunch when a familiar voice stops her in her tracks.

"Hello Emily, what are you doing here?

"Mother, hi, JJ just had her baby yesterday and Will and I are staying with them."

"Did she have a little boy or a little girl?" Elizabeth asked.

"A little boy, Henry William LaMontagne, he's absolutely precious. He looks like a wonderful mix of JJ and Will.

"Is this the woman you've been seeing?" Elizabeth questioned. The profiler's mouth dropped open at the question.

"What? How, did you? I mean, uh, yes she is," Emily stammered clearly at a loss for words.

"Cassandra said she saw you and another woman walking hand-in-hand through the mall a week or two ago," Elizabeth explained.

"She and I have been together for about three months now. I love her so much and she and Will and I have established an agreement. They both want me to be another mom to Henry," she explains with happy tears in her eyes. The ambassador stares intently at her daughter and sees the happiness and genuine honesty in her eyes. No matter their differences and difficulties, Elizabeth truly wanted the best for her daughter and for her to be happy.

"Emily, it's okay. I'm happy for you. I'll admit that I never told you how proud of you I am nearly as much as I should have as you were growing up and especially now, but I am very proud of you and the woman you've become. If dating JJ is what makes you happy then, so be it." Emily couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mother's mouth.

"You're really okay with this, Mother?" Elizabeth nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I am, Emily. Your father and I had a long talk after Cassandra said she saw you and JJ together. We decided that it was time to bury the hatchet so to speak and try and start fresh with you. Now that you have a family, that's even more important," the ambassador concluded. Emily could feel tears fill her eyes and she tried not to let them fall. She'd waited so long to hear this from her mother that she didn't quite know how to handle it now that she was hearing what she'd always wanted to hear. Making a snap decision Emily spoke.

"Would you like to come see Henry and meet JJ and Will?" Emily offered. Elizabeth smiled at her daughter's words. It was obvious she was trying to make this work.

"I would love to, show me the way," Elizabeth said falling into step with her daughter.

XXXX

"Why were you here in the first place? Is everything okay?" Emily wondered. They were almost to JJ's room and she just realized that her mother was at the hospital and she didn't know why.

"A friend had minor surgery yesterday and I stopped by to visit her," Elizabeth answered. Emily nodded in understanding before reaching for the door that was closed.

"I'll make sure it's okay that they have visitors first if that's okay?" Emily checked. Elizabeth took note of the closed door and nodded.

"Of course, I'll wait out here for your answer," she said moving to lean against the wall as Emily knocked and let herself into the room.

XXXX

Walking into the room she saw JJ readjusting her hospital gown clearly having just fed Henry while Will burped the infant.

"We were about to send the team out after you," JJ joked.

"Sorry, getting lunch wasn't hard, but I ran into someone after I did and it threw me off a little bit," she admitted.

"Who was it?" Will asked.

"My mother," Emily replied.

"What was she doing here?" JJ asked as she heard Henry give a good solid burp causing the adults to smile.

"A friend of hers had minor surgery yesterday. Anyway, she asked me why I was here and I told her it was because you had the baby yesterday. Then she asked me if you are the woman I'm seeing."

"How in the world did she know about us?" JJ asked incredulously.

"She said a family friend saw us together at the mall holding hands. I wasn't sure how she felt about it, but she said she was proud of me and that she and my father never told me that enough when I was growing up. Then she said they want to bury the hatchet and start fresh. She said it was even more important now that I was starting a family. Then I asked her if she wanted to see Henry and meet you guys and she said yes, so I said I'd ask you if it was okay before she came in," the brunette concluded breathlessly. JJ smiled at the excitement and hopefulness she heard in her lover's voice.

"Sure, she can meet Henry. He's going to be her grandson after all," JJ reminded gently. A huge smile crossed Emily's face and she turned and opened the door to tell her mother to come in.

XXXX

"Come on in, Mother," Emily said holding the door open for the older woman to walk through.

"Hello JJ, you must be Will, and this little jewel must be Henry," she said beaming at the sleeping baby in his daddy's arms.

"JJ, Will, this is my mother, Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss," Emily introduces.

"Nice to meet you ambassador," Will greets politely. JJ nods in agreement.

"It's Elizabeth, please, and it's nice to meet you both as well," she said softly.

"Would you like to hold your grandson?" JJ asked. Elizabeth's eyes go wide and her breath catches at the word grandson.

"My grandson?" she breathes.

"Yes, Emily is this little man's Mama, so that would make you and Emily's father his grandparents. My parents are both gone, so the only sets of grandparents he'll have are you two and JJ's parents," Will explained. A broad smile crossed Elizabeth's face and she was fighting tears.

"Then, yes, I'd love to hold my grandson, thank you," she said. Will stood up so she could sit in the chair he was sitting in then carefully handed her the baby. The ambassador drew in a sharp breath as she stared down at the newborn in her arms.

"Hello Henry, I'm your Grandma Elizabeth. I'm your Mama Emily's Mommy. You are so precious and are so loved by so many people. Your grandfather Nathan and I will help make sure you have everything you could ever possibly need," she promised.

"Hey careful, Mother, don't promise him a pony or anything crazy just yet. At least let us get him home first," Emily requested with a chuckle.

"Hush, Emily, it's our job as grandparents to spoil him rotten," Elizabeth argued.

"I like your mother's thinking, Emily," Sandy Jareau says as she and her husband Keith walk into the room carrying a gift bag for the baby and one for JJ.

"Hi, Mom, I'm glad you made it," JJ exclaimed holding out her arms for a hug from her parents.

"We're sorry we couldn't make it until now. Will called us on his way to the hospital but we got a snow storm yesterday and it took until this morning for the roads to be cleared enough to come. Jeff and Margaret send their love. So does Kaleb," Sandy told her daughter.

"Jeff is my older brother and Margaret and Kaleb are his wife and their son," JJ explained to Elizabeth.

"Well I hate to run, but I have an appointment, but hopefully we can get together soon," Elizabeth said as she stood up and placed Henry into Sandy's arms.

"Before you go, Sandy, Keith, this is my mother Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss," Emily introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Ambassador," Sandy said.

"Likewise," Keith agreed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, and call me Elizabeth, we're co-grandparents after all," she said with a bright smile.

"Yes we are, we look forward to meeting your husband soon," Sandy said as she cuddled her second grandchild closer to her.

"We will have to make that happen soon. I'll call you in a few days, Emily, bye for now, dear," Elizabeth said kissing her daughter's kiss and after giving the others a wave, heading out to give JJ's parents a chance to bond with Henry.

"So how exactly are you going to handle this co-parenting thing?" Sandy asked out of curiosity. Henry had woken up briefly and needed a diaper change and a feed which she and Keith had stepped out for before coming back in while the nurse took Henry to the nursery for a little bit to give the adults sometime to rest.

"Emily has agreed to move in with me and Will will take Henry when we're on cases. If he has to work Penelope Garcia will take him until he's off," JJ informed her mother.

"When did you guys talk about moving in together?" Keith wondered.

"A couple weeks ago," Emily replied, remembering the conversation.

XXXX

"Hey Em, can I talk to you about something?" JJ asked as they were sitting on her couch enjoying a made-for-TV movie.

"Sure you can. What is it, baby?" Emily questioned.

"I know we haven't been dating very long, but I would love it if you would move in with me. I mean if we're going to raise Henry together it doesn't make since for his mama to live at another house. His daddy will, but that's because that's what's best for everyone. I mean I'll understand if it's too soon, but…" the blonde was stopped by a finger on her lips. The finger was quickly replaced with Emily's lips on hers.

"I would love to move in with you. I've already got some clothes and such over here so it will be easy to move my other stuff bit by bit. My lease expires in December anyway, so I just won't renew it. The furniture can go into storage until we need it," she said kissing her girlfriend once more.

"You mean it; you really want to move in with me?" JJ checked.

"Yes I do, Jenny. I practically live here already," Emily pointed out.

"You know this means we'll have to tell Strauss about us, don't you? One or both of us could lose our jobs," JJ reminded her.

"I know and we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but know this, Jenny. No matter how much the BAU and the bureau mean to me, you and this little one mean more to me," Emily told her rubbing her stomach. JJ's eyes filled with tears and she pulled Emily in for a tender kiss before pulling back and snuggling into the other woman's embrace as much as her large stomach would allow.

XXXX

"So have you talked to what did you say her name was, Strauss?" Sandy asked.

"No, not yet, since Emily is moving in gradually and I don't come back from maternity leave until the beginning of the year, we decided to wait and talk to her then," JJ explained.

"That's probably a wise decision; do you have the support of your team on this?" Sandy asked.

"Yes we do, Sandy and I think the director approves he's impressed with the record of our team even if Strauss doesn't like us," Emily answered.

"Well, I'm sure you'll both come out on top no matter what you have to do. You're both strong women, and between you two and Will little Henry will have everything he could ask for," Keith said smiling at all of them glad his little girl had finally found herself the happiness she so richly deserved.

XXXX

The five of them continued to talk about anything and everything until Sandy saw her daughter trying to smother a yawn. She knew better than anyone in the room how tiring giving birth was and that Henry wouldn't be in the nursery for much longer because he would need feeding again.

"We're going to head out and head to the hotel so you can get some rest, he's beautiful and we're both very proud of all of you and the family that you're building here," Sandy said with a smile. Emily looked up and smiled back.

"A hotel, that's not necessary. I'll be staying with Jenny until she's ready to get rid of me, so if you would like, you can stay in my condo. The only thing is I have a cat. His name is Sergio," Emily informed.

"Oh, we couldn't impose on you like that," JJ's dad argued.

"It wouldn't be an imposition. I'm sure Sergio would enjoy the company."

"It's a nice place," JJ put in.

"Plus it's free unlike the hotel," Will added.

"Well dear, I think they've all made good points," Keith said turning to his wife.

"Then if you're sure, we'd love to stay at your place, thank you, Emily," Sandy replied graciously.

"You're welcome. Here's the key and the address is 1774 Lakewood Avenue. Do you have a GPS?" Emily asked as she handed Keith the key. The Pensylvanian nodded as he reached for the key.

"We love you and we'll stop back by later today. Jeff said they'd call you later this evening, bye, sweetheart. I love you," Sandy said as she then Keith kissed JJ then Emily and shook Will's hand. The two women and Will told the Jareau's good-bye before falling into a comfortable silence. The silence was broken by another yawn from JJ which the other's immediately did as well.

"I think I'm going to head home for a bit of shuteye and a shower if that's okay? I promise I'll be back soon," Will said as he stood and stretched.

"Of course we're all exhausted and need to get as much sleep as we can before Henry comes home," JJ responded.

"Are you guys still sure you're okay with me staying on the couch for the first couple of nights he's home?" the New Orleans native checked.

"Yes, you're his father and while we will have him most of the time, you need to learn what his routine is and all his parents should be there for his first few days at home," Emily answered.

"She's right," JJ agreed.

"Okay then, well I'll see you in a couple of hours. Give him a kiss from me and tell him that Daddy will be back soon," Will requested. Both women nodded before allowing their eyes to close and they drifted for a much needed nap of their own.


	6. Chapter 6

"I see that you guys watched your required safety videos and have read over the checklist of things you have to have completed before leaving the hospital and signed it. Now all I need you to do is to sign your discharge papers then you and your beautiful little one can go home," the nurse said with a smile the next day as she stood in JJ's hospital room. Henry was bundled up and sleeping soundly in Emily's arms. JJ took the pen that was being held out and signed the papers.

"So does this mean I'm free to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, it does. Just make sure to make your follow up appointment with your doctor in six weeks," the nurse reminded the new mother.

"I already have," JJ said as she stood up and after grabbing her bag began making her way towards the door Will and Emily right behind her.

XXXX

"Do you want me to get the car so you guys don't have to walk so far?" Will offered. "Then once you guys are settled I'll follow you to the house in mine."

"Thank you that would be wonderful," JJ replied.

"You want to carry him to the car?" Emily asked turning to her girlfriend.

"No, he's content in your arms and I like watching you with him," the media liaison said with a smile. Emily smiled as she stared down at the sleeping infant in her arms. She was so glad to finally have him here.

XXXX

"All strapped in safe and sound," Will said as he stood up after strapping Henry into his car seat.

"You're sure it's in the car properly?" JJ asked nervously. Logically she knew that Will had read the instructions and had asked for Hotch's help putting the car seat in, but she couldn't help but worry

"Of course I'm sure everything is installed correctly. I read the instructions and asked for Hotch's help. It's okay to ask, though. I know you're just worried," Will said giving her a forgiving smile.

"Are you going to sit back there with him?" Emily questioned.

"Yeah, if that's okay?" JJ asked.

"Sure it is, I was just making sure," Emily said kissing the blonde before letting her go so they could get into the car and out of the cold.

"Meet you at the house," Will called out as he climbed into his own car. Emily nodded and started the car heading for JJ's and soon to be her place.

XXXX

"Think the team and everyone is there ready to throw a welcome home party?" Emily asked as she drove.

"I would be surprised if they weren't. It's Garcia after all. She loves any excuse to throw a party," JJ pointed out. "Do you think your parents will be there?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Honestly I'm not sure. I mean I'd love it if they were there, especially if they truly want to be more involved with my life, but I've learned not to count on anything they say. Things have a bad way of coming up at the last minute," Emily said regretfully.

"Oh Em, I'm so sorry," JJ said softly. She leant forward in her seat so she could put a hand on her lover's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Jenny, I'm used to it," the brunette argued.

"You shouldn't have to be, though," JJ argued back.

"I know, and maybe this will be a start of something new. I really hope it is. I want Henry to have as many grandparents and family around as possible," Emily responded.

"So do I, sweetheart. So do I, and that starts with us, you, me, and Will. Henry will never wonder if he's loved," JJ said as she stroked her finger across her sleeping son's cheek.

XXXX

Both women laughed when they pulled up in front of the house. There were blue balloons tied to the porch posts and the mailbox and there was a banner on the front door that read welcome home Henry William Lamontagne. There were also blue streamers hanging from what looked suspiciously like the roof.

"I wonder who drew the short straw and had to climb on to the roof?" Emily questioned.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we'll find out shortly," JJ said as she got out of the car and carefully removed Henry's car seat from the car careful not to wake him. Grabbing their bags, Emily made her way to the house behind the two most important people in her life.

"Looks like Garcia went all out," Will commented as he walked up behind her.

"Yes it does," Emily agreed as they reached the door and smiled as the tech flung it open with a happy but quiet squeal.

XXXX

"Welcome home, guys," she whispered after taking note of the sleeping infant.

"Thanks, Pen, it looks like you went all out," JJ said as she walked into the house and headed straight for the couch.

"Of course, I had to make the welcome home party for this little angel perfect," Garcia argued with a smile.

"I'm gonna put the bags upstairs then I'll be right back down," Emily told her girlfriend as she walked by the couch. JJ nodded and smiled as Rossi walked over with a plate of food in hand.

XXXX

"Here you go kiddo," he said handing the plate to the new mother.

"Thanks, Rossi, all this looks fantastic," she complimented.

"I made some of it and Garcia made the rest." The older agent stared longingly at the baby.

"Do you want to hold him?" JJ offered.

"Yes, please," Rossi responded. Gently JJ lifted Henry from his car seat and placed him into Rossi's arms. Deciding he felt safer holding the baby while sitting down, Rossi dropped on to the couch beside the media liaison.

"Hi there, Henry. You are a part of a wonderful family, bambino. As a member of this crazy family I will make sure you never want for anything. I see you're Mommy and your Mama as the daughter's I never had and that makes you my grandson. May this life be all that you want it to be and more. I love you, Bambino," Rossi whispered as he kissed Henry's forehead. JJ smiled as the remaining pregnancy hormones caused tears to well in her eyes.

"That was so beautiful, Rossi," she said with a smile.

"I meant every word of it," he assured.

"Yes, I know you did which is why it means even more," JJ replied.

"Sharing secrets when I'm not around?" Emily teased as she settled on JJ's other side.

"Oh, you know it, baby," JJ replied impishly.

"Don't worry, JJ, your secrets are safe with me," Dave teased as he laughed. Emily pretended to look annoyed but couldn't pull it off. Glancing around the room, Rossi noticed Will in conversation with Hotch and Morgan. "I think Will would like sometime with Henry, if it's okay, I'll take him over to his daddy so you two can enjoy some food and a little time together?" Dave suggested.

"That would be great, thanks, Rossi," Emily said as she shifted closer to JJ and pulled her into a gentle embrace mindful of the plates of food they both held.

XXXX

"So how did you clear the time off for Emily with Strauss? Especially considering we're already one agent down because I'm on maternity leave?" JJ asked as she Hotch and Emily sat around the kitchen table. Everyone else had left but Hotch had stayed behind to get JJ's signatures on a couple of reports that she hadn't had a chance to sign before she had gone into labor.

"I just told her that it was a vacation that had been planned and since it was planned several months ago she had no choice but to go along with it," the unit chief explained.

"Well thanks for your help. I'm really glad I'm able to help JJ and Henry get settled," Emily admitted.

"So am I, I only have the next two days off so it's nice to know that they'll be left in Emily's capable hands," Will commented as he walked in from getting a few things from his house.

"Yes, I promise they are in the best hands they could ever be in," Emily said sincerely.

"Now that that's all settled, and you told the team today that you're moving in together, when will you do that? You know doing that will require you to talk to Strauss, don't you? I will do everything in my power to keep you together. Just between us, the director likes our team and doesn't like how Strauss has been trying to personally attack us. I don't anticipate problems and if there are any, I'll take them to the director," Hotch assured.

"Thanks, Hotch, it's nice to know you have our backs," Emily said.

"The entire team does," the male agent reminded them.

"We know, but it's nice to be reminded every now and then," JJ said. Just then crying came from the bassinette in the living room.

"Looks like a diaper change," Will said as he got up and walked over to the bassinette and picked up his crying son.

"Hey little man, its okay. Daddy's got you. We're gonna get that nasty diaper changed, then what do you say with a cuddle with your old dad before I give you to Mommy for a feeding?" Will cooed as he carefully changed the baby. The baby kicked his legs. Hotch noticed that the new father had made a rookie mistake but couldn't speak up fast enough. Before he knew what was happening Will was being hit in the face with pea.

"What the?" he began startled.

"The first rule in changing a boy is to always keep that covered. Once you take the old diaper off put a new one over it or the cold air will cause that reaction," Hotch instructed with a chuckle.

"Thanks for the advice," Will said as he laughed while wiping off his face. Turning back to his son, he smiled at the goofy look on the baby's face. Quickly he finished changing the infant and then settled on the couch rocking slightly to keep Henry happy. The click of a camera made him look up A smiling Emily was standing in front of him.

"That will be a great picture," she complimented.

"Thank you, Emily," Will replied smiling down at the miracle in his arms.

"No, thank you for letting me be involved in Henry's life. You didn't have to do that," she argued.

"Yes I did, I want him to know what it's like to be loved and live in a home with a loving relationship. JJ and I loved each other but it wasn't the love you two have. That's the kind of love I want Henry to see," he explained.

"Will and I talked about something that we wanted to run by you and since Hotch is here and he is a lawyer he can see if it's feasible before we take it to our lawyers," JJ said as she settled on the couch next to Emily. Hearing his mother's voice, Henry began rooting against Will's chest.

"I don't have what you need little man, but Mommy does. Here you go, kiddo," he said handing JJ the squirming and slightly fussy baby. Quickly she helped Henry latch on while still keeping herself covered so as not to embarrass anyone.

"What is it?" Emily asked out of curiosity.

"As you know we made Reid and Garcia Henry's godparents, however, it's important to both of us that if something happens to both of us and you're still here and able to care for Henry that you get custody of him first. If you aren't, then he will go to Reid and Garcia. I've talked to them about this when you stopped by yesterday while you were resting. Will and I will both put it in our will's that if something happens to us that custody of Henry goes to you. We've also got it that if something happens to you he is to go to Reid and Garcia. Are you okay with this?" JJ checked.

"You'd really want me to raise him as my own if you two couldn't?" Emily asked. She was clearly surprised.

"Yes we would. You love him and will care for him as your own regardless, but this just makes it official," Will explained.

"Then yes, I will. Do I need to do anything?" she wondered.

"No, not at this point, and yes I think this is easily done," Hotch interjected. Will and JJ both nodded.

"Okay then, it's official, I will do my best to tell him about both of you every day if the unthinkable should happen," Emily swore.

"We know you will, sweetheart," JJ assured. "Okay, enough of this sad talk, it's time for dinner then someone gets his first bath," JJ said as she finished feeding Henry then handed him to Emily for burping. She was the one who had the easiest time getting him to do so for some reason.

"That was a good one, buddy. You keep that up you'll give your Uncle Morgan a run for his money," Emily teased as she kissed the tiny boy's forehead before standing and carrying him into the kitchen so she could help with dinner since JJ should be resting.

XXXX

"Do you have enough blankets and pillows?" Emily asked as she got Will set up on the couch.

"Yes I do, Emily. You should get Henry to bed then head there yourself. I'm sure JJ would like to get a little bit of sleep with you next to her before this little one wakes her," he said as he kissed his sleeping son.

"You're probably right. I know she felt bad crashing before both of us, but she's exhausted and we both understand," Emily said as she headed for the stairs.

"That we do, good night, Emily," Will said.

"Night, Will, sleep well."

"I will, wake me if you need me," he reminded.

"Will, do, night," Emily said as she climbed the stairs and made her way into their bedroom.

"Goodnight, buddy, have sweet dreams. Your Mommy and I are right here if you need us and your daddy is just downstairs. I love you so much Henry and I promise I'll do whatever I can to help you out and to protect you." After her speck she made sure he was safe and secure in the bassinette before turning and heading for their bed where her girlfriend was asleep or so she thought.

XXXX

"That was so sweet, Em," JJ breathed.

"I thought you were asleep," Emily replied embarrassed.

"Dozing in and out. Will settled in okay?"

"He's fine, and Henry's asleep. We should get some sleep he'll be wanting fed in a couple of hours. I love you so much, Jenny," Emily said as she wrapped herself around JJ and kissed her shoulder.

"I love you to, Emily," JJ whispered as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand and drifted off knowing her little boy would wake her soon.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't want to go back to work," Emily whined the following Monday. Will had gone home a couple of days after JJ and Henry had come home but was over as much as the job would allow him to be. Emily was standing in the bathroom brushing her hair while JJ sat with Henry on the bed. The little boy had just been fed and changed and was lying contentedly in his mommy's arms.

"I know you don't, baby, but just think of it this way. We'll be here when you come home. Now come here and give us both a kiss," JJ ordered.

"Yes, ma'am. I love you both so much," Emily said as she put down her brush and made her way to the bed. Leaning down she gave Henry a gentle kiss before leaning in and giving JJ a slightly more passionate one.

"Promise me you'll be careful if you get a case?" JJ requested.

"I will," Emily promised.

"Remember to look out for Jordan. Hotch can be kind of hardnosed when dealing with people he's not used to. It'll be hard for her being one of only two women on a male dominated team, which of course you already know," JJ said as she smiled at her lover.

"Yes I do. Well, I guess I should go, but I love you," she said as she started towards the door.

"Hey Emily?" the blonde called out. Turning to face the other woman, Emily raised her eyebrow indicating for JJ to continue. "Maybe instead of moving in here we should look for a place that has at least three bedrooms so we can have a guest room again," she suggested.

"That's a good idea. We can start looking when I get home and I can have Garcia look if you want?"

"Sure that would be fine. Bye, sweetheart. I love you, say bye bye to Mama, Henry," JJ coached waving the tiny hand.

"Bye Henry, Mama loves you," Emily said as she turned and headed out of the bedroom already missing both of them terribly. No one told her how hard this part of parenting was.

XXXX

"Hey princess, how are Henry and JJ?" Morgan asked as she settled at her desk.

"They're doing good." Checking to make sure Strauss wasn't around she leant forward Reid and Morgan leaning forward to hear better. "It was hard to leave them this morning, but I know that her parents were stopping by before they left town and Mother is on a rare vacation so she's offered to stop in and check on them," Emily explained.

"Your mother?" Morgan asked in shock.

"Yeah, I know, I was just as shocked. Apparently they want to get to know me and actually build a relationship with me," she said in awe.

"That's great, Emily," Reid said happily.

"Yes it is," Morgan agreed. Emily nodded and smiled as she saw Garcia hurrying towards them.

"Welcome back, Emily the strange and great. It's good to have you back. Oh, my angel fish said to give you this," she said as she pulled out a thumb drive and handed it to Emily. Taking it the brunette plugged it into her computer and smiled at the pictures that popped up.

"Hope your day goes well, I love you Mama," the caption said underneath the pictures of Henry snuggled in JJ's arms and holding one of Emily's shirts tightly in his hand.

"Tell JJ thank you, please," she requested.

"Of course, sweetie. He's pretty cute, isn't he?" Garcia gushed.

"Yes, that he is," Emily agreed. Just then Jordan came walking across the catwalk Hotch and Rossi right behind her.

"My team, conference room," Hotch called out. Groaning Emily, Morgan and Reid made their way to the conference room Garcia following once she'd grabbed her laptop.

XXXX

"Four men have been kidnapped within the last month. They've all been brutally beaten then just before death they have their genitals removed and placed in their hands," Jordan explained pulling up the photos on the screen. All the guys winced in sympathy.

"Larry Malloson was kidnapped a month ago Monday and found that Friday. He was found outside the local bowling alley. Jaden Roberts was taken the next Monday and found outside the skating rink. Greg Walker and Patrick Wislon were kidnapped on Monday's and found on Friday's at the movie theatre and video arcade respectively. Brad Toliver was reported missing this morning," Hotch continued.

"Why these dump sights?" Morgan wondered.

"Maybe we're looking for someone who was bullied in school?" Reid suggested.

"Reid's right, all those places are teen hang outs," Emily added.

"The unsub definitely has a type. Brown haired men in their 20s," Rossi interjected.

"All good points. Wheels up in 30, we're heading to Oakland California," Hotch said as he gathered up his file and left the room.

"I'm going to call JJ then will meet you at the SUV," Emily said addressing Morgan and Reid who were still in the room. Rossi had left with Hotch and Garcia had gone back to her office to start searches. Reid and Morgan nodded and left to give her a bit of privacy. Jordan just smiled as she turned off the screen and walked out. She was nervous about her first case with the BAU. She wasn't sure she could handle it, but she knew for JJ she would have to try. It's only a few weeks, you can do it," she told herself. Pulling out her phone Emily pressed the button to connect her with JJ.

"Hello?" she asked in a whisper.

"Hi, JJ, it's me, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that someone rang the doorbell and woke Henry up. I just got him back to sleep. Since you're calling I'm assuming you have a case?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, in Oakland California, men are being kidnapped and beaten to death and just before they're having their genitals removed and placed in their hands. A fifth man went missing this morning," Emily filled in.

"Yikes, that's one sick unsub. Maybe he was bullied in high school, and in a sexual way?" JJ suggested.

"Reid already came up with the bully theory, but not sure if they've thought about the sexual aspect. I'll be sure to mention it. I hate to do this, but I have to go. Give Henry a kiss for me and tell him that Mama loves him. I love you, JJ," Emily whispered.

"Love you to, sweetheart. I've started looking at a few listings for places. We can talk about them when you get back.

"Okay, I'll call you tonight," Emily said as she hung up and made her way to the SUV.

XXXX

"JJ had a good thought when I was talking to her," Emily shared as they got settled on the plane.

"What was that?" Hotch asked.

"Reid already came up with the bullying angel, but her addition was maybe they bullied him sexually?" Emily replied.

"That's very possible. If these are the actual perpetrators then the unsub should be around their age. However, if the unsub is older, these men are substitutes for the ones who hurt him in high school," Rossi commented.

"Morgan, I want you and Prentiss to go check out the dump sites. Rossi, you and I will talk to the families. Jordan, I want you to work with the spokeswoman for the police department. Put together a press release. We will have a press conference once we gather more information. Reid, work on the geographic profile, and Garcia, keep searching to see what connections can be made between the victims," Hotch instructed. Everyone nodded and scattered to sort out their part of the case.

XXXX

"I wish we could figure out why the unsub keeps choosing these places," Morgan said as he and Emily stood in front of where Larry was found outside the bowling alley.

"If the bullying angle is the reason for the killing picking places that are popular with high schoolers makes sense," his partner replied.

"That's very true; it looks like we're not going to get anything from this site since it's so old. I guess we should head to the others," Morgan said as he took one last look around.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Emily agreed. They had just climbed into the car when Morgan's phone rang.

XXXX

"Talk to me baby girl, you're on speaker. I have Emily with me," Morgan said as he answered the phone.

"Hi there dynamic duo. I've been running a search to see how the victims are connected, and they all went to the same high school. They all graduated in 2007 which fits because they are all 23 and 24 years old. I can't find any other connections at this point."

"Good work, Garcia, see if you can find old year books. Maybe there's a clue in there? Did any of them play any sports?" she asked.

"Yes, the first two, Larry and Jaden both played basketball and football. Greg and Patrick played baseball. Brad ran track," Garcia said reading the screen. "That's all I have for now. I'll hit you back when I have more," the tech told them.

"Hey Garcia?" Morgan called as she was about to disconnect the call.

"Yes my chocolate god of thunder?"

"The year books may not show exactly what we want since each one is signed by only those who want them to and you can't get those, but I have another idea for you. Look and see if you can find old issues of the school's newspaper. Look to see if there are any articles about any of the men. Maybe not so flattering ones," the dark-skinned man suggested.

"Will do, I'll let you know when I have something, Garcia out." The rest of the dump sites proved just as fruitless as the first one.

XXXX

"I know this is hard for you, but did Larry have any enemies?" Hotch asked as he and Rossi talked to the first victim's girlfriend.

"No, everyone loved him. He would always help anyone out if they needed it," the young woman answered.

"How long have you been together, MS. Beal?" Rossi questioned.

"Since high school, we broke up for a year when high school ended but then got back together.

"What was he like in high school?" Hotch wondered.

"He was a typical teenage boy. Macho sometimes but a good friend to any of his friends."

"Did he ever do anything mean or hurtful?" Rossi asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean?" the young woman checked.

"Did he ever bully anyone? Specifically did he ever make someone strip in front of him then beat them up or molest them?" Hotch explained.

"No, absolutely not! He wouldn't do that! He's not that kind of person," she responded vehemently. Both profilers could tell she was lying and protecting him, but at that moment they didn't have enough proof to push her on it. They asked a few more questions, but her relaxed demeanor from earlier was gone and all they got were short clipped answers.

"Thank you for your time. We'll get in touch with you if we have any more questions. Here's my card if you think of anything else, please call me," Rossi said handing her the card. The young woman nodded as she showed them out. The moment the door was closed she started to cry for the secret she was keeping.

XXXX

The rest of the families had similar things to say and both agents were slightly discouraged when they arrived back at the station.

"What do we have?" Hotch asked as everyone took seats.

"I've put together the press release and am ready to give the press conference whenever you want," Jordan informed the group.

"Very good, we'll give it in about a half an hour. How about the rest of you? Rossi and I didn't have much luck with the families/girlfriends of the men," Hotch continued.

"All the dump sites were no help," Emily reported.

"Reid?" Hotch asked, addressing the genius.

"All the dump sites are in a 10 mile radius, right here," he began pointing to the map he'd put up and the pens he'd stuck in it.

"Garcia did say that all the men went to high school together and graduated in 2007. So it's highly likely the unsub was a classmate of theirs and they bullied them in some way," Morgan concluded. As if she knew they were talking about her, Garcia called at that moment. Hotch reached over and hit the speaker button on the conference room phone.

"Go ahead, Garcia, you're on speaker," he said.

"Hello, my doves. My chocolate god was right. The year books didn't lead anywhere, but the school paper did. There were several articles written criticizing the particular sports that each of our victims were involved in. They were written by two different people. Larry, Jaden, Greg, Patrick, and Brad were the main focuses of these two gentlemen."

"Do you have names for us, Garcia?" Emily asked.

"They've been sent to your phones along with their addresses," she replied.

"Thank you Garcia. We'll let you know if we need you for anything else," Hotch said as he disconnected the call and looked at the names and addresses Garcia had sent them.

XXXX

"Do you want to still have the press conference, sir?" Jordan asked.

"First of all, don't call me sir. It's Hotch. Second of all, yes, just say that we're looking for a white male in his mid 20s. He has a slender build and doesn't look threatening. He compensates for that by dressing in designer clothes and has a high-end job most likely supervising those who tormented him in high school."

"Okay, I can do that," she said.

"Morgan, you and Rossi, head to Karson Lindalls house and Emily and I will head to Nicholas Cole's house. Don't bring them in if you can avoid it. Just see if you can get in and ask them questions. If they start acting suspicious then by all means take the necessary steps," Hotch cautioned. "Reid, you help Jordan with the press conference. Does everyone understand what they're supposed to do?" the unit chief checked. Everyone nodded and stood up to complete their task.

XXXX

Emily wasn't aware she was staring at her phone and the picture of Henry and JJ on it until Hotch spoke.

"Go ahead and call her. You'll feel better," he told her. The brunette blushed at being caught.

"I'm sorry, Hotch. I just didn't expect this to be so hard. I miss them so much," Emily admitted.

"I had a real hard time when I first went on a case after having Jack. I called Haley four times in one day. Finally she told me to stop calling because she was afraid it would wake Jack."

"How'd you get through it?"

"Honestly, I just had to remember that they were both fine and that I would see them as soon as I could. It didn't always make it easier but it helped some. Calling also helped and after that first day I learned to space them out and she didn't mind those as much. Call JJ and tell her I said hi," Hotch said. Nodding Emily smiled as she dialed her girlfriend and put the phone to her ear.

XXXX

The sound of crying filtered through the phone.

"Hello?" came JJ's frazzled voice.

"Is everything okay?" Emily asked in concern.

"No, Henry's fussy but he won't eat, he doesn't need changing and he won't go to sleep. I don't know what's wrong. I'm such a bad mother," JJ cried. By this point JJ was crying almost as badly as Henry. Hotch frowned he could hear the crying through the phone.

"Is everything okay?" he mouthed.

"I don't know," Emily mouthed back.

"Hush, Jenny, you're not a bad mother. You're a great mom. He's just fussy; do me a favor, okay?" Emily requested.

"W-w-what?" the media liaison asked shakily.

"Where are you right now?" Emily asked softly.

"I'm in the living room," JJ replied.

"That's good, walk over to the bassinette and put Henry in it. He'll probably cry, but let him lay there for a second and cry, okay, can you do that?"

"Y-y-yes, I can," JJ replied. Hesitantly she walked over to the bassinette and carefully placed her crying son into it. "I did that, now what?"

"Walk into our bedroom and close the door for a second," Emily instructed. While JJ was doing that, Hotch whispered to Emily.

"He fussing and she can't figure out why?"

"Yeah, she's tried feeding him, changing him, and rocking him to sleep. Nothing's working."

"Do you guys have any of those gas drops?" Hotch asked.

"The ones you give the baby when they're suffering from colic?" Emily asked.

"Yes, those," Hotch answered.

"Yeah, I think Sandy got some for us."

"Have JJ give him a few of those, that should help. Jack suffered from colic sometimes mostly he'd just swallow air while eating and it would hurt his stomach." Emily nodded in understanding but was called back to the phone by JJ's voice.

"Emily, are you still there?"

"I'm right here, sweetheart. Are you in the bedroom with the door closed?"

"Yes, but I can still hear him crying."

"I know you can. What I want you to do is to close your eyes and take a couple of deep breaths. Part of the reason Henry may be upset is because he senses your anxiety. If you're calm, he'll be calm," Emily advised. Doing what her lover suggested, JJ could feel herself start to calm slightly.

"Okay, I think I'm a little calmer now. Do you have any idea what I can do to help him?" the new mother wondered.

"Hotch thinks he may have accidentally swallowed some air while he was eating. He said to give him a few of those gas drops that your mom bought for us. If that doesn't help, call me back and we'll figure out what to do next, okay?"

"I can do that, I love you, Emily. Tell Hotch thank you," the media liaison requested.

"You're welcome, JJ. It's hard being a first time parent, but you're doing just fine," Hotch said as Emily had put the phone on speaker.

"Thanks, Hotch, okay, I'll give him the drops and I'll et you know if I need anything else," JJ said as she stood up from where she was sitting on the bed and made her way out into the living room grabbing the drops from the nursery on the way. Emily's phone went off about 10 minutes later indicating she had a text. Opening it she smiled.

"Out like a light, thanks love you, baby."

"He's asleep," Emily said with a smile as they pulled up in front of one of their suspects houses.

XXXX

"Nicholas Cole, FBI," Hotch called as they knocked on the door. He waited a moment but didn't hear any answer.

"There isn't a car in the driveway. He's probably not home. I'll check the back if you want me to?" Emily offered.

"Go ahead, just be careful," Hotch cautioned. Emily nodded and headed around the back of the house but got no answer there either.

"He's not home. We should have Garcia look and see if he has any property in his name," she suggested. Hotch nodded and pulled out his phone to call her as they climbed back in the car and headed back to the station.

XXXX

"Office of the all-knowing, how can I help you?" came Garcia's bubbly voice.

"Garcia, Nicholas Cole wasn't home. Look to see if there is any property in his name and let us know," Hotch requested.

"You'll have it as soon as I do, super agent. Garcia out." Hotch smiled at the phone.

"She's definitely something else," he commented.

"That's for sure," Emily agreed.

XXXX

Meanwhile, with Morgan and Rossi.

"Karsin Lindall, FBI!" Morgan called as he knocked firmly on the front door of a nice two story house. The sound of a lock turning and the door opening got the two agent's attention.

"What can I do for you agents?" asked the man who answered the door.

"Are you Karsin Lindall?" Rossi prompted.

"Yeah, that's me, what can I do for you?" he asked easily. Morgan noticed that he didn't appear to be afraid or anxious with the fact that there were two FBI agents at his front door.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions if that's alright?" Morgan replied.

"Of course, I don't know how I can help the FBI, but I'll do what I can. Come on in," he said holding the door open for them and leading them into the living room. The two agents took seats in chairs while Karsin took a seat on the couch across from them.

"Do you know Larry Mallason, Jaden Roberts, Greg Walker, Patrick Wislon, and Brad Toliver?" Rossi began.

"The names sound kind of familiar, I went to high school with them," Lindall answered.

"Did you have a problem with any of them?" Morgan asked.

"No, not really, why?"

"Because four of them have been murdered in the last month and Brad is now missing," Rossi answered.

"Are those the murders where they have their genitals removed?" Lindall wanted to know.

"Yes," Morgan replied.

"Were you ever jealous of then high school?" Rossi wondered.

"Maybe a little bit, but not really, why?"

"Because you wrote not so flattering articles in the school newspaper about them," Rossi replied. He reached into a folder and pulled out some of the articles written specifically by Lindall. The other man took them and began reading them.

"They were jocks and they always thought they were better than the rest of us. I was kind of a nerd in high school and they picked on me. The newspaper was my way to kind of get back at them," he explained.

"You never physically hurt them?" Rossi demanded.

"I punched one of them once because they were taunting a friend of mine, but nothing more than that," he answered.

"You never made them strip and do sexual acts on them?" Morgan clarified? Lindall's face scrunched into a disgusted frown.

"No never! Why would anyone do that to someone else? That's illegal not to mention horrifically wrong. A friend of mine was raped by his uncle in high school because he was gay. I would never do such a thing," he cried. Both agents' shared a look. It was clear he was telling the truth. The other man opened his mouth as if to say something more but then stopped unsure of himself.

"If you have something you want us to know, you can tell us. We believe you," Morgan assured.

"Now you have to understand I don't know if this is true or not," he began. "I was in a classroom after school one day working on a project I had to finish up because I'd been sick the day before when I overheard a conversation I wasn't supposed to hear. Larry and Jaden were telling Patrick and a couple of other guys how they made one of our classmates strip in the locker room and held him down and raped him repeatedly. This was after school so none of the teacher's saw. I know I should have reported it to the principal or a teacher, but I was scared and I wasn't sure I'd really heard right."

"Do you know the name of the kid they did this to?" Rossi questioned.

"It was Nicholas Cole. He was even more of a nerd than I was. He was really smart but had no social skills. He'd do the jocks homework so they wouldn't get kicked off their teams for bad grades. If they got less than a high B on an assignment he'd get beaten up. I swear I had no idea they were doing something so horrible," he said starting to cry.

"It's okay, man, we believe you. Do you know what this Cole guy does?" Morgan asked.

"He's the director of the 10th Street bank."

"Does he own any property besides his house?" Rossi wondered.

"I don't know. At one point he said his family owned a hunting cabin but I'm not sure if he still does," Karsin replied.

"Okay, I think we have all we need for now. Thank you for your cooperation. If you think of anything else, please call me," Rossi said handing him a business card.

"I will, and I hope you find the man who killed those four and I hope you find Brad alive. What they did in high school doesn't matter now. We're all adults and should be past that by now."

"You're absolutely right, we'll let you know if there's anything else we need. Have a nice day, Mr. Lindall," Morgan said as they walked out and headed down the driveway to the SUV.

"I'll call Garcia and see if Cole still has that cabin," Morgan said. Rossi nodded in approval.

XXXX

"Speak and you shall receive the answer from the goddess of all things," came her greeting.

"Hey there, baby girl. Does Nicholas Cole have any other properties besides his house?"

"Hotch asked me the same thing about half an hour ago and I was just about to call him with the results. Hold on and I'll conference you guys together," she said.

"Okay, I'll put it on speaker so Rossi can hear," Morgan said. After moment everyone on the team was conferenced together.

"Nicholas Cole has a hunting cabin. It's about 20 minutes from here. The address and other information have been sent to all your phones," Garcia informed them.

"Okay, Rossi and Morgan, you're closer. Start heading that way, we'll meet you there. Remember don't go in without back-up," Hotch cautioned.

"You got it, Hotch," Morgan replied.

"Okay, everyone, let's do this. Let's get Brad Toliver back to his family," Hotch said.

XXXX

"You know what they did to me!" Nicholas snarled at a naked Brad Toliver as he laid on a table with a hammer hitting his ribs and stomach.

"I s-s-swear I didn't know until it was too late to stop them," Brad stuttered through the pain.

"You're a liar! You guys planned this together," Cole roared.

"No, Larry and Jaden did. Patrick, Greg and I tried to tell them what they did was wrong and that we were going to turn them in. They said if we did they'd kill us and our parents. They threatened to kill my baby sister. She was only 10 at the time," Brad argued.

"I don't care, you were still friends with them so you have to pay," the unsub growled as he took another swing at the shaking man on the table. The hammer was about to make contact when heard a voice behind him.

XXXX

"There's only one way in and out of the cabin," Garcia said as the two SUV's drove towards their destination.

"Morgan, you and SWAT will go in first then the rest of us will follow," Hotch said. Before long they were pulling up outside the cabin and moving quietly so as not to draw attention. Reaching the door Morgan found it locked. Moving back slightly he put his foot through it and ran in clearing rooms as he went. He arrived in what was the bedroom and saw the unsub standing over Brad with a hammer in his hand.

"FBI! Freeze and drop it. Put your hands where I can see them. Realizing his game was up; Nicholas Cole dropped the hammer and put his hands into the air. Morgan ran over and cuffed him while Rossi and Hotch rushed to untie Brad and Emily and Reid directed the medics.

"Its okay, Brad, we're going to get you checked out then you'll get to see your family," Hotch said soothingly.

"I swear I didn't rape him. Larry and Jaden did that. I would never…" he broke off as he coughed painfully. Rossi swore when he saw blood on his lips.

"Where are those medics!" he yelled.

"Right here," one of them said as they swept into the room and took charge. As quickly and carefully as they could they had the injured man on a stretcher and were rushing him towards the ambulance.

XXXX

A couple of hours later found the team on the plane having finished their paperwork and happy to be going home.

"At least we saved Brad," Emily commented.

"Yeah, but we couldn't save the others," Jordan lamented.

"No we couldn't, but unfortunately that's how this job goes. People have to die or get hurt for us to come in and help," Reid responded.

"It sucks but that's how it is," Morgan interjected.

"I know but it doesn't make it any easier to do this. I don't know how JJ does it on a regular basis," Jordan admitted.

"It's a hard job kiddo, but I know you'll do just fine while JJ's on maternity," Rossi encouraged patting her hand.

"Thanks, Rossi, I really appreciate that," she replied.

"Anytime, kiddo, anytime."

"It's not often we solve a case in a day, enjoy it and don't come in until 10:00 tomorrow," Hotch said giving a significant look at Emily. She smiled back at the unit chief grateful he understood how hard being away from her family was.

XXXX

Emily let a happy sigh escape her lips when she pulled into the driveway. She was glad to be back where she felt most comfortable. Of course anywhere with JJ and Henry would do that, she mused as she grabbed her purse and bag and made her way quietly into the house. Dropping her bag by the door she made her way into the living room to find her girlfriend sitting on the couch while Henry slept on her chest.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hi, welcome home," JJ whispered back as she leant in and kissed Emily.

"How's he doing?" Emily asked as she gently ran a finger down the sleeping boy's cheek.

"Better, he's been out for about an hour. We've got another hour or two before he wants to be fed," she answered.

"Well what do you say we put him to bed then enjoy a little sleep ourselves?" Emily suggested as she gently kissed her lover.

"Sounds good to me," JJ said with a yawn as she allowed Emily to take Henry so she could stand up. Hand and hand they made their way to the bedroom and after putting Henry in his bassinette they changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed ready to get some much needed sleep. Neither of them slept well when they apart so it was nice to be back together. They drifted off holding hands smiles on their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

The next month was spent settling into a routine and looking at places to live.

"Here's one, a ffive bedroom house. It has two and a half baths, a rec room along with a living room, kitchen, and dining room," JJ said looking at the listings in front of her and Emily.

"It seems a bit big but when you consider if we have family visit and we do need an office," Emily commented.

"Yeah, we do, I think this really might be the one," JJ said with a smile. Then she saw the price and winced. "Or maybe not."

"You know I have money, Jenny. Let me use it to buy us a house," Emily coaxed.

"No, I don't want you to use your money for something like that. Then it's yours and I feel like I haven't contributed any. I have some savings. We'll just have to look at a different house," she said softly. She really wanted that house but she didn't want to just use Emily's money.

"Damn it, JJ, this is a house where we can build our future in. Why won't you let me do this?" Emily cried.

"Because I don't want to have things handed to me! I had to work for what I have and I don't want to start just taking things!"

"Are you saying I didn't work for what I have?" Emily asked angrily. JJ sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yes, no, hell. I don't know what I'm saying. Fuck Em, why don't you understand how hard this is for me?" the media liaison wondered.

"All I know is that you won't accept that I want to help us find a place to make a home. Fine then, I won't help you. Call me when you're ready to talk," Emily said as she grabbed her purse and keys and stormed out of the house. Well shit, you fucked that one up majorly, Jennifer. Way to go, JJ mused as she walked into the kitchen to get a drink. She was glad that Will had Henry for the day. Since she was pumping it allowed Emily and Will to give him bottles. She knew it would be easier for when she went back to work. Picking up her phone she dialed Emily's number. She wasn't surprised when it went to voicemail. Taking a deep breath, she prepared to leave a message.

XXXX

"Emily, I'm sorry, baby. I know you worked for everything you had and that you don't really like to touch the money you have from your family. The fact that you're willing to in order to ensure that Henry and any other children we have have a home to live in and play in means a lot to me. Please come back so we can talk about this. I love you so much, baby. See you when you get back. Please be careful." Hanging up she headed into the laundry room to do laundry. She knew the only way to keep her mind off things was to keep busy so she did.

XXXX

Emily drove about 15 minutes before pulling into the parking lot of a park she liked to go to. She took a deep breath and tried to get her thoughts in order. She knew that JJ's family didn't have much and that she'd had to work for everything she had, but damn it, so did she. Sure her family had money, but she hated to use it. She had to work twice as hard to prove herself at any job she did. People just thought she got the positions she got because of her mother's connections and she had to constantly prove them wrong. She heard her phone ring. She knew it was JJ but she wasn't quite ready to talk to her so she let it go to voicemail. JJ didn't mean the things she said, but they still hurt. Finally after a few more minutes she decided to listen to her voicemail. Knowing JJ was sincere she turned on the car and headed back to JJ's. They needed to talk about this and try and come to an understanding.

XXXX

When she got back Emily found JJ sitting in front of her computer papers scattered around her. It was clear that the blonde had been crying.

"Jenny," she called trying not to startle the blonde. JJ jumped and turned around.

"Hi," she said hesitantly.

"I'm sorry," Emily apologized.

"No, I'm sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. I never should have said you didn't have to work for what you have. I know you worked twice as hard because of your family connections. You had to prove yourself. I've been thinking and I think I've come up with an idea if you'll listen to it?" the media liaison requested.

"Go ahead, I'm listening," Emily said as she settled on the couch beside the blonde.

"I have enough to cover half the down payment on the house. If I put that in you can put the other half in. How does that sound? I mean if we see the house and we still like it," JJ finished. "Then the house is something you and I both helped purchase."

"That sounds like an agreement I can go along with," Emily replied.

"It's settled then. I'll call Marsha tomorrow and ask her if we can look at it on Saturday. Assuming you don't get a case," JJ replied.

"I hope I don't, I really like the house from the pictures and can't wait to see it in person. I love you so much, Jenny," Emily said kissing her gently. The kisses quickly turned passionate and before either woman realized it both their shirts and bra's were off and they were each lavishing attention on the other. Emily reached for JJ's pants before she realized it hadn't been six weeks yet. "Damn six weeks. I need you so bad, baby," she pouted.

"I know you can't make love to me, but that doesn't mean I can't make love to you. Let's move this to the bedroom. Will called and asked if he could keep Henry tonight. It was hard for me, but I said yes. I mean I'll have to get used to being away from him soon enough," JJ said. While she was talking she was trailing kisses down Emily's jaw and nibbling on her neck while they walked down the hall to the bedroom.

"MMM, yes, baby. Feels so good," Emily panted.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, baby," JJ said as she leant down and took one of Emily's breasts in her mouth. Emily moaned as she tried to push her breast more into JJ's welcoming mouth. JJ continued to tease the woman underneath her for a bit until Emily was begging for more. Finally she took pity on her and plunged two fingers deep inside as she attacked Emily's clit with her tongue. It only took a few thrusts to send Emily over the edge.

"Jenny! Oh fuck, yes!" JJ took every bit and smiled as she moved up her lover's body and kissed her passionately.

"You're so beautiful, Em," she breathed. "I love you so much. I'm sorry from before."

"I love you to, and you're forgiven. That was the best make up sex I've ever had," Emily said with a smile. JJ laughed and pulled the other woman against her.

"What do you want for dinner?" JJ wondered.

"How does pizza sound?"

"Sounds fine to me," JJ replied.

"You call Marsha, I'll order the pizza," Emily said as she began picking up her discarded clothing. JJ nodded as she did the same. The rest of the night was spent eating pizza and watching TV enjoying each other's company and excited about the house they were going to look at on Saturday.

XXXX

"As you can see the master bedroom has a walk-in closet and its own bathroom. The other bedrooms are also on this level. The one right across the hall has a window seat. We can look at that in a moment," Marsha said as she showed them around the house that Saturday. They walked through all the rooms then headed out to the backyard.

"Did the people that lived here before have kids?" Emily asked as she saw the swing set and slide.

"It was an older couple and they had grandkids. They decided to leave it in hopes that who ever moved in had kids.

"We can get a baby swing for Henry," JJ said. Emily nodded in agreement.

"I'll leave you two alone for a moment to talk," Marsha said as she stepped away to answer her ringing phone.

"I like it, what about you?" Emily asked.

"I can see Henry and any other kids we have growing up here," JJ commented.

"Then we put in an offer?" Emily asked.

"Yes," JJ replied. Both women smiled at the possibility of taking the next step in their relationship. They shared a tender kiss that was broken when Marsha walked back over to them.

"Well ladies, what's it going to be? Do you like this one or do you want to keep looking?"

"We want to put an offer down," JJ said with a huge smile.

"Excellent well if you have time now we can go back to my office and start filling out the paper work," Marsha suggested.

"If you don't mind our son coming with us. His dad has to work and we're about to go pick him up," Emily said.

"No, not at all. Come to my office as soon as you can and we'll work on the paper work," she said with a smile. The two women nodded as they headed for their car.

XXXX

"Hi Will, thanks for watching him," JJ said as Will let them in a few minutes later.

"It was no problem. He just had his diaper changed and was fed not too long ago so he should sleep for a while. So did you like the house?"

"Yes, we're putting in an offer," Emily told him.

"That's great, I'm so happy for you. I'm happy to help you move if I can," Will promised.

"We'll definitely take you up on that. Well we should get going, we have to sign some paper work so we can put the offer in then we're going to Emily's parents for dinner," JJ said.

"How did that come about?" Will wondered.

"Mother called me yesterday and said that she and my father are going to be in town for a few days and they wanted a chance to spend time with us before they are gone out of the country for three months," Emily answered.

"Ah, I see, well have a good day and I'll see you later," Will said.

"Bye, Will," JJ said as she carefully placed a sleeping Henry in his car seat then picked it up.

"Bye little man, Daddy loves you," Will whispered as he kissed the babies cheek. Once Henry's car seat was securely in its base, they headed for Marsha's office to sign the papers.

XXXX

"When do you find out if you get the house?" Morgan asked as they sat on the plane after their most recent case.

"We should know tomorrow or the next day," she said happily. Just then the pilot came on and told them they would be landing soon. This last case had taken a lot out on them and they were all struggling. After landing they made their way back to the bureau and walked tiredly into the bullpen.

"Hi there my amazing crime fighters, I have a surprise for you," Garcia said with a smile.

"What is it?" Reid questioned.

"Follow me and you'll find out," she said beaming. They all fell into step behind Garcia and smiled when they reached the round table room and found JJ there with a happy and awake Henry.

"Well this is a nice surprise," Emily said as she took the tiny boy who was reaching for her.

"I thought we see so much pain and suffering in this room that we should have a few happy memories in here as well," JJ explained.

"Garcia called you didn't she?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, but I was planning on bringing him anyway," JJ admitted.

"How are you doing as the liaison, Jordan?" she asked the younger woman as Jordan got settled at the table.

"I'm doing okay, it's hard and I'm glad I don't do it on a regular basis, but I'm glad that there is a unit like yours in the bureau. You guys do a lot of great work and I'm glad to be a part of it." JJ gave her an understanding look as she patted her hand. This job definitely wasn't for the faint of heart. Henry was happy to be passed around to everyone and finally fell asleep in Reid's arms.

"I can't believe he actually likes me. Usually the Reid affect makes it so kids don't like me," the genius said.

"Henry's smart, he realizes what a great person you are, Spence," JJ said ruffling his hair. The genius smiled and blushed as he swatted at JJ's hand causing the others to laugh.

"Is there any other reason you came in?" Hotch wondered. He could tell she was holding something back.

"Well, actually there is," JJ said drawing it out.

"Come on, Jayje, don't tease us," Garcia whined.

"Yeah, it's not nice," Emily argued.

"Marsha called this morning, we got the house! We can start moving in January 6th just after I go back to work," JJ said a broad smile crossing her face. Emily smiled and squeezed her hand the only affection she could get away with at work.

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for you both," Rossi said.

"Just tell us what time and we'll be there to help you guys move," Morgan told them.

"Thanks, it should be easy because I've moved most of my things into JJ's already. My furniture is in storage until we can figure out what we'll still need at the house," Emily said.

"This means you need to talk to Strauss when you come back, JJ," Hotch reminded.

"I know, don't remind me. I may not have a job to come back to," she said softly.

"No, if it comes to that, I'll resign. I did it once before," Emily replied.

"I can't let you do that, Em," JJ argued back.

"We'll talk about it later if it's an issue. For now, let's just enjoy the time with our friends and family," Emily said.

"How does dinner at Shay Rossi sound?" Dave asked the group at large.

"If you're cookin I'm in," Morgan declared. The rest of them agreed as well.

"Okay then, go finish up whatever paper work you have for the case then meet at Rossi's," Hotch said. Everyone quickly headed out to finish up their reports so they could enjoy a night of down time with their family.

XXXX

"How are things going with your parents?" Garcia asked as she and Emily helped carry food to the table.

"Dinner went really well. Both Mother and Father really took to Henry. I was quite surprised. Father actually spent a little time with me when I was young, but Mother really didn't. Henry was crying and neither JJ or I could calm him down but she took him and began singing him a lullaby and he went right to sleep. She offered to help us move and watch Henry while we do it if we want her to. Her posting got moved back to the end of January. I think we're going to have her and Father watch him so we can move things a bit easier."

"That's nice that they're taking so well to your family. How do they feel about you being involved with a woman?"

"They're okay with that. I admitted to them that I was a lesbian a long time ago. Surprisingly they never had a problem with it. I've never asked why, though," Emily mused. The two women smiled at JJ as she carried a fussy Henry by them.

"Someone needs a diaper change," JJ said as she walked towards the bathroom.

"You need any help?" Emily checked.

"I don't know yet. I'll let you know if I do," JJ said. A couple of minutes later Emily heard her name being called.

"I guess that's your cue," Garcia said as she headed back for one last dish while Emily headed for the bathroom.

"Don't wait on us, this may take a bit. I have a feeling he's had a blow out," the brunette told Rossi as she walked by.

"I'll do my best to keep everything warm. If you need to give him a bath, towels are in the closet to the right of the bathroom," the Italian told her.

"Thanks, Rossi," Emily said as she opened the bathroom door and laughed at the expression on JJ's face.

XXXX

"A blow out?" she asked.

"Most definitely," JJ confirmed. "I think it's going to be easier to give him a bath then just use the baby wipes. Can you draw the bath while I try getting all his clothes off?" JJ asked as she tried to undress a squirming and fussy Henry.

"Sure," Emily replied. She started the water then grabbed a towel as well as the bottle of baby wash that they kept in the diaper bag just in case.

"Here you go, buddy, let's get you clean," she said as she lifted him into the tub."

"I'll give him a bath and get him dressed if you want to go ahead and eat," she told JJ.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go on, this shouldn't take long," Emily assured.

"Okay, then I will. Love you, Henry, you be nice to your Mama and don't pea on her," JJ said. The baby just smiled and kicked his legs.

"I don't know whether to take that as a yes or a no I'm going to pea on her," Emily said with a laugh.

"I don't either, I guess you'll just have to find out," JJ said with a laugh as she exited the bathroom.

"Okay, little man, let's get you clean so Mama can eat," Emily said as she began cleaning the dirty infant.

XXXX

"I promise he'll be fine, Agent Jareau. The security is top of the line and no one gets in here without proof of identification and swiping their thumb across the biometric scanner," Jackie the daycare worker who was holding Henry said.

"I know, but it's still hard," she said with a sigh.

"I understand all new mother's have this problem. I had the same problem with each of my kids. Unfortunately it doesn't get easier with more kids but it does hurt less. You're welcome to come check on him at any point and you can also call to check on him. I have your list of approved people to pick him up; do you want to add anyone to it? If so I'll need a copy of their driver's license and they'll need to have their fingerprints taken." JJ took the list and scanned it. Everyone on the team was on the list; the only two she wanted to add were Emily's parents.

"I want to add Elizabeth and Christopher Prentiss. They are both in politics and Elizabeth is an ambassador, are their fingerprints in the system?" she wondered.

"Yes, but I'll still need them to come and scan their thumbs so it can be registered in our records. Also, I need their driver's licenses. Your team has already done all that. Okay, I'll call them and have them do that. Well I guess I should go. Mommy loves you Henry. You be good and I'll be back to pick you up tonight." Placing a soft kiss on his head JJ turned and fled knowing she was fighting tears and losing. Emily was waiting outside the daycare for her. She knew she had to tell Henry goodbye on her own, but she wanted to make sure JJ knew she was there for her and she know how hard this was.

"He's going to be fine, JJ, you know that," she soothed as she gave the other woman a quick kiss before they headed for the elevator.

"I know he is, but it doesn't make it any easier," JJ said as she blew a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"No, it doesn't, but he's in good hands and that's what you have to focus on," Emily said as they entered the elevator. She was glad it was empty because it meant she could ask another question she needed to know the answer to. "When are we going to talk to Strauss?" JJ blew out a breath. She was definitely not looking forward to the conversation with the section chief.

"I guess we should do it today. Maybe we can have Hotch with us as an ally," she suggested.

"I think that's a good idea. If you want I'll go ask if he can while you head to your office and get settled in. I'm sure Jordan's got a desk full of folders for you," Emily told her.

"Yeah, probably so. Okay, let me know what he says and what time the meeting is," JJ said as the doors opened and they walked into the bullpen. Everyone was glad to see the media liaison back and welcomed her with open arms. After putting her stuff down at her desk, Emily made her way to Hotch's office and knocked.

XXXX

"Come in," came his voice.

"Hey Hotch, you got a minute?"

"For you, I have two," he said with a rare smile.

"JJ thinks we should get our meeting with Strauss over with and as much as I don't want to, I agree with her. We were hoping as our unit chief you'd be able to sit in with us?" the female profiler explained.

"I will certainly be there, and just between us, the director has requested to be at any future meetings between our team and Strauss. He feels her handling of our team isn't the way to go and he wants to ensure she doesn't try and destroy us. I'll call him and see when he's free then I'll make an appointment with Strauss's secretary. Once I know a time, I'll let you two know," the unit chief said.

"Thanks, see you later, I have an inbox full of folders that won't do themselves," Emily said with a groan.

"Wouldn't it be nice if they could?" Hotch asked.

"Yes it would, see you later, Hotch."

"Bye, Emily." Feeling a little less worried about their meeting with the section chief, Emily headed for her desk and her never-ending pile of folders.

XXXX

She was just finishing up a consult when her phone indicated she had a text message.

"Meeting at 11:45, sent the same text to JJ, see you there." She quickly texted a message back.

"Thanks."

"Everything okay, Princess?" Morgan asked when he saw her cell phone in her hand.

"Yeah, Hotch just texted me and we've got a meeting with Strauss and the director at 11:45."

"Why the director?" Reid wanted to know.

"Because he wants to make sure Strauss's treating us fairly and not trying to destroy us.

"Sounds like then the meeting should go in your favor," Morgan hypothesized.

"I sure hope so," Emily said quietly. Before she knew it was 11:40 and she put aside the consult she was working on and stood up heading for JJ's office.

"Good luck, Prentiss," Morgan called after him. She acknowledged him with a nod of thanks. She arrived at JJ's office just as she was walking out of it.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked anxiously.

"As ready as I'll ever be," JJ replied. They gave each other a shaky smile before heading to meet up with Hotch and the others.

XXXX

"It was my understanding that Agent Hotchner called this meeting. Why are Agent's Prentiss and Jareau here as well as Director Baker?" Strauss asked as she stared at the group assembled in her office. She had a sneaking suspicion that she wouldn't like their answer.

"Yes, I did in fact call this meeting, ma'am, however, it was on behalf of Agent's Prentiss and Jareau," Hotch answered easily.

"As for why I'm here, I'm here to ensure that everyone is treated fairly and that no unnecessary witch hunts are taking place," the director said sternly giving Strauss a hard look. The section chief refused to meet Director Baker's eyes and instead straightened some papers on her desk.

"Now, why don't you two tell us why you requested this meeting?" the director requested gently glancing at Emily and JJ. The two female agents looked at each other not sure who should speak. Finally Emily decided to take the bull by the horns.

"Agent Jareau and I are in a relationship and we will be moving in together on the sixth of January."

"But the rules against fraternization won't allow that," Strauss argued. None of them missed her slightly gleeful smile at finally catching them breaking a rule she could punish them for.

"Actually those rules are being removed as of next week," the director informed the group.

"W-w-w-What?" Strauss sputtered clearly surprised at the turn of events.

"It's come to my attention that a number of agents are in relationships and it's clear that their personal relationships haven't affected their work, and I'm sure that's also the case with Agent Prentiss and Agent Jareau, am I right Agent Hotchner?"

"Yes you are, sir. They have both done exemplary work since they started dating four months ago," Hotch assured. He got a bit of satisfaction at Strauss's stunned expression that the two agents had been dating for four months and she didn't know about it.

"My point exactly, from here on out, as long as they can keep their personal and professional lives separate members of the bureau including members of the same team can be in a relationship. Everyone will be receiving the memo on this next week. If that's all I wish you the best of luck and congratulations on the birth of your son, I'm sure you're both very proud," the director said with a smile.

"Yes we are, t-t-thank you," JJ replied clearly in shock.

"You're very welcome, now if that's all, we should all get back to work. I'm sure we have more important things to do than talk about the politics of relationships in the workplace." After ending his sentence, the director stood up and walked out of the office leaving three other stunned agents in his wake.

XXXX

"My hands are tied, but I don't have to like it. I'll be watching you," Strauss threatened.

"Actually, Erin, no you won't. That sounds like the unnecessary witch hunt the director spoke of. Now if you will excuse us, my agents and I have a job to do, have a good day," Hotch said as he turned towards the door beckoning JJ and Emily out ahead of him.

"Wow," JJ exclaimed when they were in the elevator.

"I'll say so. I can't believe he lifted the ban on fraternization," Emily interjected. Hotch just smiled a slight smile. "Did you know that was going to happen, Hotch?" Emily asked. It was obvious that the unit chief knew more than he was letting on.

"He and I might have had a conversation about couples in the bureau this morning," Hotch admitted slyly.

"Thank you, Hotch," JJ said with a smile.

"It was my pleasure, and you guys aren't the first bureau couple to prove that you can work together. He admitted that this was in the works, this just moves it up a bit," the unit chief informed the two agents. Both women nodded and smiled as the doors opened and they headed off to continue their work day.

XXXX

"Do you have all your Christmas shopping done?" Reid asked as he and JJ got settled at a table in the local diner. They hadn't been able to do their weekly lunch date since she'd come back from maternity leave, and finally the Friday before their two week Christmas vacation they were getting to.

"Almost all of it. The only one I still have to buy for is Emily. Unfortunately I have no idea what to get her," JJ lamented.

"Well, I'm not sure if I can help you out, but I know she likes to go to bed and breakfast's. She said that she likes the ones that are more quaint and Victorian," Reid informed his best friend.

"Thanks, Reid; you just gave me a great idea."

"I'm glad to help. You know that I don't mind if Emily comes on these lunches don't you? I mean you and I started this as a tradition to keep in touch after Georgia, but now that she's part of your life as more than just a friend she is welcome if you want her to be," Reid assured.

"I know she is, and she does to. We actually talked about this last night and all though she'd love to join us, she knows this is our time together. We both understand how important your time with me and her time with Morgan is. They go out drinking and you and I go out to lunch. She's okay not going with us," JJ said confidently.

"Okay, if you're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now how about you, do you have a present for this mystery woman you're seeing? When do we get to meet her?" JJ prodded.

"Yes I have gotten her a gift, and you get to meet her at the team's Christmas party at Garcia's. I didn't want to introduce her just yet, but she finally convinced me that she needed to meet all of you. Especially because I talk about you guys so much," the genius admitted.

"Well I can't wait to meet her and I'm sure she's wonderful," JJ complimented. "Are you going to go see your mom?"

"Yeah, but not until New Years Eve. Don't worry, I'll be back by the 3rd so I'll still be able to help you move," he promised.

"Thanks, we really appreciate the help."

"So what are your plans for Christmas?" he asked.

"Since Henry's so young my parents and brother and his wife have agreed to come here for Christmas. Them, Will, Emily, Henry and I are having dinner Christmas day. We have a party at Elizabeth and Chris's Christmas Eve. Then of course Garcia's party on the 23rd."

"How in the world are you going to fit everyone in your house?" Reid wondered.

"My parents and brother are getting hotel rooms. The dinner isn't a problem we have enough places between the kitchen and the living room to sit. I just can't believe Christmas is coming up so fast," the media liaison commented.

"Neither can I. I guess we should get back," Reid said looking at his watch.

"Yeah, we probably should," JJ replied.

"I'm glad we get to have these lunches again. I missed them while you were on maternity leave," Reid told her.

"I missed them as well," she said hugging him briefly before letting go and gathering up their trash to throw away on the way out the door.

XXXX

"Welcome, come on in," Garcia gushed as JJ, Emily, and Henry walked in her apartment.

"Henry!" Jack cried as he ran for the women. Haley had agreed to let Hotch have Jack for Christmas and the two days before it so long as he got him back to her by late Christmas afternoon.

"Hey there, Jack. Would you like to hold him?" Emily asked.

"Yes please, can I?" asked the excited three year old.

"Yes you can. Let's go sit down on the couch and I'll help you hold him," the brunette offered as she walked over to the couch a content Henry in her arms. "Scoot back and put your arms out like this," Emily instructed demonstrating. "Are you ready?" she checked. The excited boy nodded. Carefully and slowly Emily placed Henry into Jack's arms and smiled as he shifted so he could see him better. "Support his head," she coached shifting his arms so he could do so.

"He's so little," Jack said in awe. The sound of a camera made Emily look up. Garcia was snapping pictures like crazy.

"Yes he is, you're doing so well," JJ said with a smile.

"Look Daddy, I hold Henry!" Jack said in an excited whisper.

"I see that, kiddo. You look very grown up," the proud father said.

"Love you, Henry," Jack said softly.

"He loves you to," Emily replied. Jack smiled at her as he stared at the baby in his arms. Just then a knock came on the door. Garcia hurried to open it to admit Morgan and Jasmine along with Reid and his date.

"Now everyone's here," she said happily clapping her hands. Henry startled at the noise and began to cry.

"Oh no, I sorry," Jack cried afraid he'd made the baby cry.

"It's okay, it's not your fault," Emily promised. "Auntie Penny accidentally scared him," she explained patiently. Jack started to squirm because he didn't know what to do with a crying baby.

"Here, let me take him," JJ said lifting the infant from Jack's arms and shushed him.

"Sorry, little man, Aunt Penny didn't mean to scare you," Garcia apologized as she kissed Henry's cheek.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Tricia Evans, I met her at the bookstore I go to a lot," Reid introduced. "Trish this is the team, Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Emily, JJ, and Garcia. Don't worry they'll all understand if you can't remember their names to begin with. Oh, and these are Henry and Jack. Henry is Emily and JJ's son and Jack is Hotch's," Reid explained.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I can't wait to get to know you."

"It's nice to meet you as well. We can't wait to get to know you either," Morgan responded eagerly.

"Hey, don't interrogate her too much," Reid protested.

"You guys interrogated Jaz," Morgan replied.

"Yes, but not that bad," Reid argued back.

"Don't worry, we won't interrogate Trish too much," JJ soothed. Reid gave her a grateful smile.

"How about we start the questioning over dinner, it's ready," Garcia said as she saw Kevin come out of the kitchen. Everyone nodded and scrambled to start grabbing food.

XXXX

"At least I'm not the only newbie now," Jasmine said flashing a smile at Trish.

"Yeah, that does help, doesn't it?" Trish agreed.

"What do you do?" Hotch asked.

"I'm a respiratory therapist at Mercy Children's Hospital."

"What's that?" Jack wondered. Trish smiled at the curious youngster.

"I help kids when they have trouble breathing. You know how your nose gets yucky and you cough a lot when you have a cold?" she asked.

"Yes, and Mommy gived me yucky medicine," Jack said with a grimace.

"That's right, sometimes when kids are sick they have to come to the hospital and I have to give them special medicine to help them breathe easier. Do you understand?" she checked. Jack nodded as he took another bite of his dinner. The rest of the night was spent getting to know Trish and Jasmine and enjoying singing Christmas songs and holding the two boys. Noticing that Jack was almost asleep and Henry already was, Garcia made a decision.

"Okay, it's time for Jack and Henry to open their presents from me," Garcia cried happily.

"Please tell me you didn't go crazy on Henry, Garcia. He's only six weeks old," JJ pointed out.

"Just some clothes and a couple of toys," the tech answered as she sat a small pile of presents next to Jack before handing a pile for Henry to JJ. As soon as he got the go-ahead, Jack ripped into the paper and began exclaiming over all his presents. JJ and Emily took turns opening Henry's gifts while Reid enjoyed some quiet time with his sleeping godson.

"What do you tell Aunt Penny, Jack?" Hotch prompted.

"Tank you, Aunt Penny," Jack replied as he ran over and hugged the tech.

"You're welcome, minni Hotch. I'm glad you liked them," she said returning the hug.

"Thank you for Henry's gifts, I'm sure they'll come in handy, especially the blanket," Emily said as she fingered the soft blanket. Garcia smiled, her mission had been accomplished.

XXXX

"Good evening, Jennifer, Emily, I'm so glad you could make it. Come on in, dinner is almost ready. I thought we'd enjoy some appetizers while it finishes cooking," Elizabeth said as she welcomed them into her home.

"Thanks, Mother, Merry Christmas," Emily said as she walked in.

"Merry Christmas, dear," her mother replied as she pulled Emily in for a hug. This hug was less awkward than their first hug as they'd had a couple since.

"Oh, doesn't he look precious," Elizabeth cooed as she caught sight of Henry in his car seat. He was wearing the snow suit she and Chris had gotten him.

"Would you like to hold him?" JJ offered.

"Yes, please, hey Henry, come to Grandma," Elizabeth said as she lifted the baby from the car seat.

"Where's Father?" Emily wondered.

"He's actually in the kitchen. He's making sure your favorite stuffing is done just like you like it," the ambassador explained smiling at her daughter. Emily's eyes got wide and smiled.

"He's making Apple Stuffing?" she cried excitedly. Elizabeth nodded and smiled.

"What's apple stuffing?" JJ wondered.

"It's only the best stuffing ever. Father has made it since I was a little girl, and it's the only way they could get me to eat stuffing at first," the profiler explained.

"Ah, I see," JJ replied.

"Chris, the kids are here," Elizabeth called out.

"I'll be right out," he called back. Five minutes later he walked into the living room and greeted the three sitting on the couch.

"Merry Christmas, I'm glad you were able to make it and that a case didn't derail you."

"This was our year for a two week stand-down and we were all glad for it," JJ said.

"I'm sure you deserved it. Dinner is ready if we want to head into the dining room. We've set up a playpen so Henry can sleep while we eat," Chris said as he lifted his grandson from his wife's arms.

"Hey there, buddy, Merry Christmas," he said kissing Henry's forehead as he carried him into the dining room and laid him in the playpen. Emily couldn't stop staring at how domestic her parents were being and that they'd actually thought to have a playpen in the dining room so Henry would be close to them.

"Is something wrong, Emily?" Elizabeth questioned.

"No, it's just that I've never seen you and Father so domestic before."

"No, I don't suppose you have," her mother agreed. The dinner was going well and conversation was flowing well when Henry began to cry.

"Excuse me, I need to feed him," JJ said apologetically as she rose from the table.

"You can use the guest room just down the hall on the right. It's made into a nursery for him for when he stays here. There's a rocking chair in there for you to use," Elizabeth informed the blonde.

"Thank you, Elizabeth," JJ said as she scooped up Henry and headed for the room the ambassador had indicated. Emily followed her family with her eyes until the door closed.

"It's nice to see you so happy," Chris commented.

"I couldn't agree more. Jennifer and Henry are good for you," Elizabeth said with a soft motherly smile. Emily's face broke into a wide smile at her parents words.

"They most definitely are. They complete me. I know we've only been dating for four months, but I can see me spending the rest of my life with Jenny and Henry as well as any other kids we have."

"If you didn't think that, you wouldn't have bought a house with her," Elizabeth reasoned.

"That's very true," Emily answered. A few minutes later JJ returned with a much happier Henry and settled him into Emily's arms.

"He said he wanted his Mama," she explained with a smile.

"I wanted him as well," Emily said as she ran her finger down her son's cheek.

"If we want to move to the living room, we can exchange gifts," Elizabeth suggested. Everyone nodded and made their way back into the living room. Emily smiled as she remembered helping JJ pick out gifts for her parents.

XXXX

"But what do I get them, Emily? I have absolutely no idea what they like," the blonde protested as they walked through the mall.

"Mother likes silk scarves and Father likes fancy pen writing sets. I'm getting my mother a bracelet I saw her eyeing and I'm getting my father a leather bound edition of one of his favorite books," Emily informed her girlfriend.

"Does your father collect anything?" JJ asked.

"He collects rare coins."

"Does he have something to display them in?" the media liaison checked.

"He has a large display cabinet but nothing small that he can take on his travels if he finds a new coin."

"Then, I think I know what I'm getting them," JJ said as she smiled and headed for a store.

XXXX

Once everyone had their gifts, the adults decided they would open Henry's gifts first. He got a $500 savings bond that would mature on his 21st birthday and tiny suit for special occasions.

"He's going to look so cute in this, thank you," JJ said as she smiled.

"There's one more gift. It's a more sentimental one," Elizabeth said as she took Henry from her daughter's arms and placed a carefully wrapped package in her hands. Desperately wondering what it was, Emily quickly and carefully unwrapped and opened the box.

"Oh, Mother, I can't believe you kept this all these years," she breathed. Tears came to her eyes and she rapidly blinked them back.

"What is it?" JJ asked.

"It's Brownie, my bear that Father got for me when I was born. I took him everywhere," Emily explained as she held up the slightly worn but very well loved brown bear.

"I'm sure he'll treasure it as much as you do," JJ said softly.

"Well let's see if he likes it," Elizabeth said holding out her hand for the bear. After giving her beloved childhood friend one more hug, Emily handed Brownie to her mother and watched as she placed him in Henry's arms. Immediately Henry pulled him so his right ear was in his mouth and he allowed his eyes to close and drift off to sleep.

"Looks like a winner," Chris commented.

"You chewed on the same ear when you were his age," Elizabeth remembered fondly.

"You actually remember that?" Emily asked incredulously. She regretted the words at the flash of hurt that crossed her mother's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," she quickly apologized.

"Yes you did, and it's okay. I know we weren't there for you as a child, especially me, but I truly regret that. I do remember some of your childhood. I can't go back and fix that, but I appreciate the chance you're giving me, and by extension us to get to know the woman and mother you have become.

"Here's to new beginnings," Chris said as he smiled the others. The others nodded in agreement. The others enjoyed their gifts. Emily had been given an angel figurine to add to her collection of angels, something JJ was surprised to find out she collected. JJ had received a necklace with a beautiful butterfly pendant on it.

"Emily said you like butterflies so I thought you would like it," Elizabeth explained. JJ smiled as her eyes widened when she realized the necklace was a Pandora Necklace, a very exclusive brand of jewelry. Both Elizabeth and Chris loved their gifts as well.

"I hate to do this, but we really need to get home. Christmas with JJ's family and Will will start early tomorrow," Emily said as she began to gather their things. Much to her surprise she truly did hate to leave her parents house. Maybe miracles can happen, she mused as they said their goodbyes and headed out into the night admiring the snow as it began to fall.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up alone Christmas morning wasn't what Emily expected. Sitting up she rubbed at her eyes and wondered where JJ had gone. They had celebrated Christmas by making love when they got home from her parent's house. Just as she was about to get out of bed, JJ walked in carrying a dressed Henry with an envelope penned to his onesie.

"Merry Christmas, baby," JJ said as she placed the baby in her girlfriend's arms and kissed her. "Henry says Merry Christmas to his Mama," JJ said.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." Emily replied.

"Merry Christmas, Henry, Mama loves your Santa's little helper onesie that Auntie Penny bought you," Emily gushed. Glancing down she saw the envelope attached to Henry's onesie.

"What's this?" she asked pointing to the envelope.

"It's my gift to you," JJ explained. Smiling excitedly, Emily gently removed the envelope and opened it. Her eyes lit up when she saw it was two vouchers for her favorite bed and breakfast.

"We can use them whenever you want to. I was thinking maybe New Years Eve or Valentines Day, but it's totally up to you. Garcia volunteered to watch Henry whenever we use them. You have Reid to thank for them. He was the one who gave me the idea," the media liaison admitted.

"Well, I'll have to be sure to thank him. I'm not sure when we'll use them, but we will. It'll be nice to get away from everything for a night," Emily commented.

"Yes it will," JJ agreed kissing first Emily then Henry. This was turning out to be a great Christmas for her, she mused as she stared at Henry who was snuggled happily in his Mama's arms. Shifting the baby in her arms, Emily reached into her bedside table and pulled out a wrapped box.

"Here you go," she said handing it to JJ. Settling on the bed next to her lover and son, JJ made quick work of the paper and opened the box. A gasp escaped her lips at what she saw. Nestled on a soft bed of velvet was a gold locket with the word love inscribed on it. There were tiny diamonds on the chain. Lifting it out she opened it and smiled at what she saw. On one side was a picture of Henry and on the other was a picture of Emily.

"I love it. I'll always have you both with me even if we're apart. Thank you so much, Em," JJ said leaning in and kissing her tenderly mindful of Henry.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like it. What do you say I get dressed then we can have some breakfast before starting to fix dinner? Everyone's getting here around 11:00, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," JJ replied.

"Okay, then let's get to it," Emily said standing up and carrying Henry into his nursery. After kissing him she placed him in his crib so they could get a shower and get ready for the day.

XXXX

By 10:30 the house was filled with amazing mouth watering smells.

"Do you need any help?" Emily asked as she walked into the kitchen after changing Henry.

"No, I'm good, if you'll light the candles and make sure the table is set, that would be great," JJ said as she checked on the turkey. Smiling Emily headed off to do what she was asked. She was looking forward to celebrating Christmas this year. She finally had a family and she loved every minute of it.

"What are you thinking about so hard? I can hear the wheels turning all the way in here," JJ teased.

"How nice it is to be part of a family. I mean Mother, Father and I are a family, but until this year we never really acted like one, accept when it was good for politics. Now on top of building a relationship with my parents, I have you, Henry, Will, and your parents and brother and his family. It's a bit overwhelming but wonderful at the same time."

"That makes perfect sense, being a part of a family is absolutely amazing. Sure family has its ups and downs, but when it counts we're here for each other. When Molly committed suicide we nearly fell apart as a family, but finally after a while we all realized that she wouldn't want us to fall apart. She'd want us to get closer and now we have." Hearing the crack in JJ's voice, Emily moved towards her and pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"You still miss her, don't you?" Emily asked gently. JJ nodded against her shoulder.

"It's easier than it used to be, but it's still hard." Emily hugged the blonde once more before letting her go so they could finish preparing for their guests.

XXXX

Everyone had arrived and were enjoying the wonderful dinner the women had cooked.

"This is delicious, ladies," Jeff complimented.

"Thanks, we had fun putting it together," JJ said. Once dinner was done, they opened presents. Kaleb enjoyed the toys he got and had fun showing Henry how they all worked.

"The next time we come for a visit, you'll be in your new place," Sandy said as she helped the girls clean up.

"That's so exciting, I remember when Jeff and I bought our house," Margaret remembered as she carried some dishes into the kitchen. Keith, Jeff, Kaleb and Henry were enjoying some guy time in the living room.

"How did moving go?" Emily wanted to know.

"It went really well; accept for the fact that I was really sick. I didn't realize it was because I was pregnant with Kaleb. I can't believe that's almost been four years ago. It seems just like Kaleb was just born, not that he's three," she said wistfully. JJ smiled at her sister-in-law, she knew she and Emily would be having similar thoughts as Henry grew up.

XXXX

"Are you guys about done? The kids want to watch A Charlie Brown Christmas," Keith called out.

"Five more minutes then we'll be done," Emily responded. True to their word, the women were back in the living room five minutes later and settled in for the movie. Henry was content to sleep in his playpen. The movie was about halfway over when Kaleb moved from his place on the floor to sit next to Emily on the couch.

XXXX

"Enly?"

"Yes, kiddo?" she replied.

"You Antie Emly? Like auntie JJ?" The brunette could fell her heart swell at the sweet little boy's words. JJ reached out and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Would you like for me to be your aunt?" she asked. The little boy nodded eagerly.

"If its okay with your mommy and daddy, I'd love to be your aunt," she said happily. Margaret and Jeff shared a tender look.

"Of course we're fine with it. If Kaleb wants to call you Aunt Emily, that's perfectly fine," Jeff assured.

"Love you Aunt Emly," Kaleb said sweetly as he threw his tiny arms around Emily's neck.

"I love you to, Kaleb," Emily said returning the hug. This was definitely the best Christmas she'd had in a long time and she was confident that the best was yet to come.


	10. Chapter 10

"I really wish you two were coming to my New Year's Eve party," Garcia said as she talked to JJ on the phone New Year's Eve. Emily was spending some quality time with Henry before Will came and got him for the night.

"Sorry, Pen, but I made reservations at Emily's favorite restaurant then I have plans for when we get home. Monica gave me the go-ahead," she said with a huge smile.

"The go-ahead for what? Oh, that," Garcia replied blushing as she figured it out. JJ laughed at her friends words.

"Yes, that, and trust me, I plan on taking advantage of a kid free night. I love my son, but this mommy needs some quality time with his mama," JJ admitted. Garcia laughed and smiled.

"You definitely deserve it, angel fish. Well I'll let it slide this time, but you'd better be here next year for New Years Eve," Garcia warned.

"Trust me, we will. Besides, isn't Morgan coming over?"

"Yeah, and Rossi and Hotch have even agreed to come over for a bit, but it's not the same without you two and Reid. Oh well, there's always next year," Garcia said wistfully.

"Yes there is. I hate to do this, but I've got to go. I need to feed Henry one more time before Will picks him up. Bye, Pen, see you tomorrow for lunch."

"See you then, sweetie. Happy new year, I can't wait to hear all about your wild night with our raven haired beauty," the tech teased.

"Whatever you say," JJ replied hanging up and shaking her head in amusement.

XXXX

"His bag is packed and he's ready for some dinner," Emily said as she placed the baby in JJ's arms.

"Hey there, Hen, are you hungry?" JJ whispered. Henry fussed slightly until he was placed against his mother's breast where he latched on and began suckling hungrily.

"Looks like someone's hungry tonight," Emily commented. JJ nodded as she stared down lovingly at her little boy.

"I'll go get ready now if you've got him?" Emily checked.

"Yeah, we're fine; would you please wear that purple dress with the white sash? I love how that looks on you."

"Sure, for you I will," JJ said giving her lover and son a smile before turning to get ready for wherever JJ was taking her.

XXXX

Dinner was all that JJ hoped it would be and more. Emily was surprised at the restaurant JJ had taken her to and knew that she'd saved a fair amount of money to take Emily there.

"Thank you, I love this place," the brunette revealed.

"I know you do which is why I took you here," JJ explained. The candles helped bring out the blue of JJ's eyes and Emily couldn't stop staring at the beauty across the table.

"You okay, Em?"

"Yes, I'm fine, you're so beautiful and the candles are just enhancing it," she explained softly. Leaning forward she gave the blonde a cased kiss.

"Hold that thought," JJ instructed as she placed her credit card into the holder. Five minutes later the women were making their way out to the car mindful of the fresh layer of snow that had fallen while they were eating dinner.

XXXX

"I think I'm going to put on something more comfortable, why don't you put on the Time Square broadcast?" JJ suggested. Emily nodded and headed for the living room. She wanted to get out of her dress but she was also thirsty and wanted to open a bottle of wine. She was glad that Henry was with Will because it meant that JJ could drink a glass since it would be out of her system by the time she needed to nurse him again. Opening the wine she poured two glasses then grabbed a bowl of cheese and some crackers before heading into the living room and settling on the couch.

XXXX

"Where are you at, Em?" JJ called out as she came down the stairs.

"I'm in he…" Emily broke off as JJ came into view. She was wearing a red satin negligee with light lace covering her breasts. Emily felt her mouth drop open and her breath catch. Wetness was beginning to pool between her legs.

"See something you like?" JJ purred.

"Y-Y-Yes, I do," she stammered.

"Monica gave me the go-ahead to have sex. So what do you think? Do you want to help me ring in the New Year?" JJ asked in a sultry voice. As quickly as she could Emily placed her glass of wine on the coffee table and made her way to her girlfriend. Letting out a growl as she reached her, Emily pulled the shorter woman against her and began plundering her mouth. While she was kissing JJ feverishly, she was pulling the straps of the negligee down her arms and running her hands across the laced covered breast's. JJ whimpered as the material came in contact with her sensitive breasts.

"You're so fucking beautiful. Need you so bad, Jenny. I need to taste you. I need to make you mine again," Emily begged.

"I'm all yours, do with me whatever you want," the media liaison invited.

"Bedroom, now," Emily ordered. As quickly as they could, they made their way to the bedroom. Once they reached it, Emily finished removing JJ's negligee then proceeded to push her backwards until she reached the bed. Once her knees hit the bed, JJ let herself sink on to it and watch as Emily stripped until she was as naked as JJ. Almost without realizing it, she reached out and touched one of Emily's breast's.

"No, don't touch me. This is all about you. I touch you and I tell you when you can touch me," Emily demanded as she climbed on to the bed and moved so she was lying next to her girlfriend. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good girl," Emily said as she started trailing kisses from JJ's mouth down her neck to her breasts lavishing them with as much attention as she could. While her mouth was licking, nipping and sucking JJ's breast, Emily let her hand move down JJ's body taking note of the spots that made her moan and the ones that made her squirm. She was getting to learn JJ's body all over again and she was loving it. Giving birth to Henry had definitely enhanced the curves she already had. Finally the profiler's hand reached its goal and she smiled when she realized how wet JJ was.

"You're so wet, baby. So warm and wet," Emily crooned.

"It's all f-f-for you, baby," JJ panted as Emily's finger teased around the entrance to her most private part. Ever-so-slowly Emily slid a finger into JJ's warm center while her thumb began rubbing her clit. After a moment she thrust another finger in. While she was doing this she renewed her ministration on JJ's breasts.

"Need more, please…" JJ begged. Smiling Emily bit down gently on the nipple she had in her mouth while she inserted a third finger and rubbed her lover's clit even faster. She could tell JJ was close to orgasm.

"Come for me, sweetheart. Just let go," Emily coaxed as she sped up her ministrations even more. That was all she needed and JJ fell apart in Emily's arms.

"Oh fuck, yes, Emily! Oh fuck yes, baby!" Emily continued to thrust her fingers in and out until she was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Yes?" she asked looking up.

"It's too much, s-stop," JJ panted. Smiling Emily pulled her hand out then began licking her fingers clean.

"Mmm, you taste so good," Emily moaned. JJ moaned at the sight and felt the heat low in her belly start again.

"Baby," she declared.

"Hmm?" Emily replied.

"You're killing me," JJ whimpered.

"Oh, not even close," Emily replied as she shifted so she was between JJ's legs and began trailing her tongue through JJ's slick folds.

"Shit!" JJ exclaimed. Emily plunged her tongue in as deep as it would go before pulling it back and thrusting it back in again. Pulling back she smiled at the whimper of protest she received.

"Hush, baby, I'm not done," Emily soothed as she took JJ's clit into her mouth and began sucking it.

"Fuck, oh god, that feels so fucking good, baby. Please don't stop," JJ requested. The profiler continued to alternate between sucking on JJ's clit and thrusting her tongue inside the blonde. Noticing that JJ was beginning to shake, a clear sign she was about to come for the second time that night. Speeding up her licking she ran her fingernail across JJ's clit before rubbing it as fast as she could. The orgasm hit JJ full force causing her to cry out as she thrust her hips up and into Emily's awaiting mouth. Emily took every last drop then moved up JJ's body kissing the panting woman as she went.

"Love you," she breathed as she crashed their mouths together allowing JJ to taste herself on Emily's lips.

"Love you to, Em," JJ said. Shifting under the older woman, JJ could tell how wet and ready Emily was. A slow wicked smile crossed JJ's face making Emily wonder what she was up to.

"What are you doing?" she asked. JJ didn't answer; she just moved and ground her hips against Emily's thrusting her pelvis against the brunette's. Emily eagerly responded and the friction grew in intensity until they were both on the edge.

"Can't wait… Need to come," Emily panted.

"Come with me," JJ replied just as out of breath. The women fell over the edge together riding their orgasms for all they were worth. The rest of the night was spent watching the New Years Eve broadcast and reaffirming their love for each other. At midnight they rang in the New Year with the glasses of wine before making love once more then drifting off to sleep ready to enjoy whatever the New Year had in store for them.


	11. Chapter 11

JJ rubbed her temples as she yawned. It had been a long couple of weeks. First they had a very grueling case that had taken a little over a week to solve, then Henry had gotten sick with a very nasty cold. Having a sick and fussy six month old definitely wasn't easy.

"You look about like I feel," Emily commented as she walked into JJ's office and sank into a chair.

"Thanks a lot," JJ responded tiredly.

"At least Henry's well enough to go back to daycare today. I love staying home with him, but I think you, I, and Will were all about to go crazy if we didn't get a chance to be away from him for a few hours," Emily commented. "I don't know about you, but I was getting a bad case of cabin fever."

"Yeah, I was just glad Will was on stand-down after that huge case he just got done working so you and I didn't have to miss so much work," JJ said. A jaw-cracking yawn from her lover made Emily frown. Glancing at JJ she noticed that besides the dark circles under her eyes, the blonde looked a bit flushed.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked as she walked over to JJ's side.

"Yeah, just a headache, why?" JJ questioned as a brutal coughing fit hit causing her to lean forward to ease the pressure on her chest and lungs.

"I hate to tell you this, but I think you've caught Henry's cold. Go home and get into bed, baby. I'll let Hotch know you've gone home," Emily instructed.

"I can't go home. I've missed too much work already," JJ protested.

"Honey, you won't be any good to the team if you pass out from being sick. You know I'm right," Emily argued gently. JJ frowned, she didn't like it, but she knew her girlfriend was right.

"Fine, I'll go home, but I don't have to like it," she said with a pout.

"Of course not. I wouldn't expect you to. I'll get Henry from daycare. I love you, feel better, Jenny," Emily said kissing her cheek before helping her to her feet and guiding her to the door.

XXXX

Once she was satisfied that JJ was on her way to the elevator and heading home to their warm bed she walked to Hotch's office to give him the news.

XXXX

"Hey, Hotch, you got a minute?" Emily asked as she knocked on his open office door.

"For you, always. What can I do for you, Emily?"

"I sent JJ home. She's running a fever, and I think she caught Henry's cold. She looked pretty miserable," Emily admitted.

"Sounds like you made the right call. Since today's a paperwork day I don't think anyone will care that she's not here. Unfortunately, I have a case that's been given to me and I think we may have to take it tomorrow or the next day," Hotch said regretfully.

"I'm going to have a hard time convincing her to sit it out and get better, aren't I?" Emily replied.

"You know her better than the rest of us do, but yes I believe you're right. If that's all I have to finish this budget justification so I can submit it to the higher-ups," the unit chief said with a grimace.

"Oh lucky you," Emily teased as she gave him a sympathetic look before leaving and making her way back to her desk to continue the consult she'd been working on before she'd gone to see JJ.

XXXX

"Hi Agent Prentiss, where's Agent Jareau?" the daycare worker asked as Emily signed the paper to pick up Henry.

"She went home early. She's not feeling well. I think she caught Henry's cold. Speaking of Henry how was he today?" she asked as she picked up her sleeping son from the pack-and-play he was lying in.

"He was a bit fussy earlier but after I rocked him for a bit and wiped his nose he settled down and has been sleeping for the last 30 minutes or so. I only had to give him one dose of Tylenol. His fever seems to have stayed away like you said. He's still pulling on his ears a bit, but after the Tylenol kicked in he stopped doing that," the worker informed the worried mom.

"Thank you, tell Anna bye, Henry," Emily said waving Henry's tiny hand.

"Bye, kiddo, see you tomorrow." Henry smiled and babbled at his daycare worker as he woke up from the sound of their voices. Grabbing Henry's diaper bag from Anna's hand, Emily exited the daycare and made her way to the car ready to get home and check on JJ.

XXXX

By the time they got home, Henry had fallen back asleep so Emily carefully lifted him out of the car and carried him up to his room placing him in his crib before winding up his dinosaur mobile and making sure the baby monitor was on. Once he was settled she made her way into their room to find JJ huddled under the covers shivering violently as she slept.

"Oh, sweetheart," she whispered as she grabbed the thermometer from the bathroom and hurried back to her lover. Putting it in JJ's ear she waited for it to beep. Taking it out she whistled at the read out. JJ had a fever of 102.5. She knew she needed to get the fever down so she quickly wet a wash cloth and placed it against JJ's overheated forehead. A moan alerted her to the fact that JJ was awake.

"Hey, sweetheart, you have a really high fever," Emily whispered. Sluggishly JJ nodded as she reached to take the cloth off her forehead. "No, leave it there, it'll help bring your fever down," Emily instructed.

"Thirsty," JJ rasped with her eyes still closed.

"Do you want some water?" Emily questioned.

"Yes, please."

"Okay, coming right up," Emily said as she went to the kitchen and filled a glass with water. Before giving it to JJ she walked into their bathroom and grabbed two Advil and some cold medicine.

"Can you sit up for me?" she asked. Nodding, JJ sat up slowly and reached out a shaking hand for the pills and the water. Placing the pills in her mouth she tried to take the glass of water but she was shivering too badly to hold it.

"I c-c-cant," she stuttered through her shivers.

"It's okay, I've got it," the brunette said as she held the glass to JJ's lips allowing her to drink as much as she wanted. After drinking about half the glass JJ pulled back and sank back on to her pillows.

"Where's Henry?" she whispered as her eyes began to droop.

"He's taking a nap. Anna said he was still a bit fussy and he's still pulling on his ear a bit. I'm gonna go fix you some soup and figure out what Henry and I are going to have for dinner. I have the baby monitor so I'll get Henry if he cries. Just give me a holler if you need anything," Emily said as she gave JJ a sweet kiss before leaving the room pulling the door mostly closed so JJ could sleep in peace.

XXXX

The cries filtering through the baby monitor let Emily know Henry was awake. She'd just finished eating the sandwich she'd made for herself and was just about to start making some soup for JJ.

"Hush, Henry, Mama's coming," she said as she climbed the stairs and made her way to the nursery. Henry's cries lessoned when he saw his mama in the doorway.

"Did you have a good nap, buddy?" Emily asked as she lifted him from his crib and snuggled him against her chest. A strong smell filled the air and she wrinkled her nose. "Looks like someone needs a diaper change," she commented as she carried him over to the changing table. Henry kicked his legs and babbled at her while she changed his diaper. Once he was clean and dry she headed down stairs to feed him dinner. Placing him in his high chair she grabbed the jar of baby food she'd sat out and opened it.

"Hey Henry, how does peas and carrots sound?" she asked as she scooped a bite on to the spoon and pretended to fly it into Henry's mouth with the airplane noises and all. Henry giggled as he ate his dinner. His Mama was very silly and he loved her very much. Once he was done eating and Emily cleaned his face and hands from where he'd managed to grab the spoon and smear it on himself she unstrapped him and carried him into the living room. "How does spending sometime in your bouncy seat sound?" she asked as she placed him in the seat and started bouncing it. Henry's happy giggles could be heard as he continued bouncing the seat and batted at the toys hanging in front of him. Knowing he'd be entertained for a bit, Emily went back to the kitchen and made the soup for JJ. Once that was done she carried it with some crackers and some Sprite on a tray to their bedroom. Placing the tray on JJ's bedside table, Emily shook her gently to wake her.

"JJ, you've got to wake up. It's time for dinner," she called softly. Slowly JJ opened her eyes and after processing Emily's words she sat up and smiled as Emily placed the tray over her lap. "Dinner is served," Emily said with a flourish.

"Thank you," JJ replied with a weak smile.

"You're very welcome. Henry and I have both eaten and now he's going to town in his bouncy seat," Emily said as JJ picked up the spoon, and, began eating. The blonde had gotten about a quarter of the way through the soup when she felt her stomach rebel.

"Emily, I'm gonna be…" she broke off as she felt the soup trying to come back up. Quickly Emily picked up the tray and JJ jumped from bed and ran to the bathroom. She made it just in time to throw up what little she'd eaten as well as everything else she'd eaten that day. She whimpered when she realized she hadn't been able to get her hair all pulled back in time and some of it had wound up in her hair. That realization sent her into another wave of vomiting. Once she was done she collapsed on the floor resting her head on the toilet.

"Oh, Jenny, you got it in your hair," Emily said as she rubbed JJ's back. She'd grabbed what hair she could but unfortunately she hadn't gotten it all.

"I know and it's making me feel even sicker, oh god, I'm gonna puke again," JJ whimpered as she shoved off the floor and lunged for the toilet. Finally she'd thrown up everything in her stomach and collapsed back against Emily's welcoming embrace.

"I feel like shit," JJ mumbled.

"I know, babe. If you sit down in the tub, I can wash your hair if you want?" Emily offered. JJ nodded slightly. Getting to her feet, JJ let Emily help her into the tub and allowed Emily to use the removable shower head to wash her hair. Once she was done, Emily grabbed JJ another pair of pajamas and helped her into them. Walking them back to the bedroom she settled the sick blonde in bed.

"Do you want to try eating anymore?" she asked sweetly.

"No, not right now, maybe later," JJ replied.

"Okay then, do you want me to bring Henry in so you can tell him goodnight? It's almost time for his bath and bedtime," Emily said glancing at the alarm clock. JJ nodded her head. "Okay, I'll be right back," Emily said leaving the room to get Henry so he could tell his mommy goodnight.

XXXX

"Hey buddy, tell Mommy goodnight and you love her," Emily said as she placed Henry on the bed next to JJ.

"Mmm," Henry babbled as he patted JJ's hand.

"Hey there, little man. Mommy loves you. Goodnight, and have sweet dreams," she said as she ran a finger down his cheek. "You be good for Mama, okay?" JJ requested. Henry smiled and blew a raspberry at his mommy. Both women smiled as Emily picked up the little boy so he could have a bath and be put to bed for the night.

"I'll be back in once he's down," Emily informed her girlfriend.

"Okay," JJ mumbled as she drifted off to sleep now that she'd gotten to see her little boy.

TBC?


End file.
